El Sirviente de la Muerte
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Azriel, el Sirviente de la Muerte, un ángel que deambula por un mundo de sombras, revela su historia y el destino de su misión en el mundo de los mortales al joven vampiro escritor protagonista de la saga "Historias de Vampiros". Un paseo sobrenatural por el mundo de los fantasmas y los espíritus…
1. Primera Parte

"**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE **

**Aclaración al lector: **Esta historia es continuación de mi saga de fanfics "Historias de Vampiros" (Drusilla, William el Sangriento, Ángelus el Terrible, Darla, El Ángel Caído y El Regreso de Drusilla) y de mi otro fanfic "Faith, la Cazavampiros", todos ellos relatos publicados en esta misma pagina.

* * *

"_La muerte hace que la vida parezca mas real… ella ha sido la mayor aventura de mi vida" _

**Cassons, 1980**

¿Qué es la muerte?

Puede ser sencillamente una sola palabra, pero creanme, que encierra mas cosas. Es un concepto más vasto de lo que creemos, más complicado de lo que nuestras mentes pueriles pueden llegar a abarcar.

¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Cuándo acaba realmente la vida? ¿Qué existe más allá?

Según los libros de medicina y el concepto científicamente establecido, la muerte es el ultimo proceso de la vida en la Tierra, al igual que el nacimiento marca su comienzo. Lo único cierto de nuestras vidas es que algún día moriremos, pero eso no quita que los interrogantes sobre el porque, como y demás sigan atormentándonos día y noche, provocándonos las mas increíbles pesadillas.

¿Cuál es nuestro rol en la vida? ¿Es obligatorio que realmente debamos morir? ¿Quién lo decide así?

Cuando eres un vampiro, la muerte, precisamente, esa sombra que agobia a la humanidad, pierde algo del sentido. No me malinterpreten, no es que los vampiros no podamos morir, pero realmente pocas cosas pueden hacernos daño, ya que somos prácticamente invulnerables.

¿Dije invulnerables? Me corrijo.

Los vampiros en realidad si pueden morir también… quizás no como los mortales, pero la muerte es un factor que no deja de seguir presente en nuestras no-vidas. Y es paradójico, si me lo preguntan, ya que como vampiros, en realidad, no estamos del todo vivos.

No me pregunten como funciona esta magia, solo sé que es así. No estamos del todo vivos, nuestros cuerpos no son iguales al tuyo, querido lector.

Podemos comer, podemos beber, fumar y hasta… ¿Por qué no? Tener sexo. Pero nuestros cuerpos nada perciben de eso. Si bien somos totalmente invulnerables a las enfermedades, una simple exposición al Sol seria suficiente para convertirnos en un bonito montón de cenizas.

Paradojas… ¿No las odian? Yo si. Solo hacen que me irrite y me enrede.

Ni hace falta decir que supongo que a estas alturas, el lector me recordara. Si, soy ese vampiro con alma, el que hasta el día de hoy, les ha regalado con sus narraciones, la vida de los diferentes inmortales que ha conocido y que han poblado (y pueblan) este mundo. A través de mis narraciones han podido saber las historias de Drusilla, Spike, Ángel y Darla, y hasta han podido averiguar realmente que extraña relación existe entre el mismo Diablo y Dios…

Si me recuerdan, sabrán que efectivamente, soy un vampiro con alma, muy semejante empero mi naturaleza demoníaca, a ustedes. También supongo que sabrán que mi Sire, mi creadora, la que me dio la sangre y me engendró, por así decirlo, Drusilla, ahora vive conmigo, después de haber recuperado su humanidad y su alma humana restaurada. La última vez que los deje, Faith, la Cazadora y yo habíamos tenido una increíble aventura en Londres, Inglaterra, en la que después de salvarnos de varios maléficos vampiros, yo había escrito un libro narrándoles a ustedes toda su vida…

Después de esa aventura con Faith, regresé a mi casa, un bonito y tranquilo chalet ubicado en algún lugar del mundo, en donde Dru y yo vivíamos. Regresé a la paz que mi vida sobrenatural me había proporcionado después de un largo sacrificio para conseguirla y creía realmente que esa paz duraría. Creía que mis libros, mis narraciones, mis crónicas por llamarlas de alguna manera, se habían acabado, pero me equivoqué.

Es imposible darle la espalda al destino y es imposible esquivar lo que desde la Eternidad, te ha sido decretado.

Yo no lo sabia entonces, pero tenia una cita agendada desde algún rincón del Infinito.

Una cita con la misma Muerte.

Esta narración que van a leer es la ultima de mis crónicas. Si, aunque suene increíble, es la verdad. Es el último libro que verán de mí. La respuesta a esto la van a tener más adelante, paciencia.

Antes que nada, quiero ingresarlos sin más preámbulos al relato en si…

A la noche en que el mismo Ángel de la Muerte se me apareció.

* * *

Apenas entró en el vestíbulo del hotel, supe que era ella.

Y es que era inconfundible pensar que se trataba de otra persona. Por un lado, podría decirles que se trataba de un sexto sentido vampirico que me lo indicó, pero no era precisamente el caso. Más bien, podríamos decir que se trataba de una sencilla respuesta: toda ella emanaba un aura de maravilla y subyugante.

Se trataba de una muchacha rubia, de unos 20 y tantos años de edad, de cabello lacio y que le caía gracilmente sobre los hombros. Coronaba aquel bello pelo color sol, un cuerpo esbelto pero bien proporcionado, a pesar de todo. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero abrigada y unos pantalones tejanos de Blue Jeans.

Adoraba la marca Blue Jeans. La mayoría de las adolescentes de hoy en día visten ropa Blue Jeans.

En sus pies, llevaba unas botas. Cuero negro. Parecía que se había decidido al fin a usar el negro. Desde que la conocía, su ropa incluía mucho colorido, mas el negro era algo nuevo.

¿Seria por el luto quizás?

A ella tampoco le costo divisar entre la multitud sentada en los cómodos sillones del vestíbulo del hotel Chandler, en la ciudad de Nueva York, a aquel jovencito pálido de cabellos negros, ataviado con una gabardina oscura también, como para entonar. Aquel joven que ocultaba detrás de unas inocentes gafas para sol unos ojos de color entre celeste y blanco, unos ojos anormales incluso para los vampiros, mis congeneres de especie maldita.

Se acercó a mí esbozando una calida sonrisa y no tardó ni un minuto en ocupar su lugar a mi lado, depositando en mi fría y muerta mejilla (en aquella piel de porcelana semi-viva) un calido beso de saludo.

Era curiosa la escena en si. Allí estábamos ella y yo, cuando se suponía que ella solía aniquilar a los de mi especie. Claro que el Destino es un buen creativo para estas cosas y un irónico también. Pero, ¿en donde esta realmente escrito que Cazadora y Vampiro no pudieran compartir un calido sillón en el vestíbulo de un hotel lujoso en Manhattan?

-Vine en cuanto Giles me avisó- comenzó diciendo Buffy Anne Summers, de profesión, Cazadora de Vampiros. En su extenso currículo estaba el de salvar al mundo de por lo menos, seis o siete Apocalipsis variados. ¿Quién iba a ser yo para discutírselo? – Sonaba un tanto urgente, así que tome el primer vuelo Roma-Nueva York…

Sonreí. Era un gesto cordial y creo que lo necesitaba. Si, Rupert Giles, mi buen amigo Vigilante. A él había acudido primero cuando las cosas se comenzaron a poner feas. Fue Giles, con su calmado acento británico quien me dijo (mas bien, me sugirió) que Buffy debía saberlo, que debía consultarla a ella. No iba a negarme, dado que hacia ya bastante tiempo (mucho tiempo) que no la veía en persona.

-¿Qué sucede, Federico?- me preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño por primera vez- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Me tomé un par de minutos para comenzar a hablar. Mis ojos aprovecharon entonces para pasearse por entre el vestíbulo del hotel. Había mucha gente allí. Algunos charlaban amistosamente, otros discutían ciertos asuntos… mi vista se detuvo entonces en un sujeto sentado en un rincón casi oscuro. Di un pequeño sobresalto, pero me sobrepuse al ver que no era quien yo temía, más bien, que se trataba de la persona a la cual había estado siguiendo hacia unos días, en un asunto totalmente independiente del hecho que me había impulsado a pedir la ayuda de Buffy y compañía.

Aquella persona charlaba en ese momento por un celular, acaloradamente. Sin duda alguna, daba ordenes para sus compinches en los "negocios" que el tipo atendía desde hacia bastante tiempo en la Gran Manzana… negocios muy sucios.

-¿Federico?- la voz de Buffy, con su clásico acento californiano me devolvió de un plumazo a la realidad.

-Perdona- repliqué, en un correcto ingles aprendido de tanto tiempo de boca de Drusilla, mi Sire- Si, en realidad cuando me contacté con Giles era por algo, digamos… grave… al menos, eso creo yo.

-Te escucho. Aquí estoy- indicó Buffy, seria- ¿De que se trata?

No pude evitar pensar que hacia mucho tiempo atrás, ella y yo tuvimos cierto altercado sin querer por culpa de una nefasta criatura angelical que me había utilizado para sus sucios fines.* Era mas que claro que aquel asunto había quedado zanjado hace tiempo, pero el hecho de volverla a ver delante de mí desde esa vez y mas, dispuesta a ayudarme, me hacia sentir un tanto incomodo pero a su vez, agradecido con ella.

*** (Hechos ocurridos en mi Fanfic "El Ángel Caído". Nota del autor) **

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías- tercié, luego de un prolongado suspiro. Era algo tonto tomar aire, dado que mis pulmones estaban tan muertos como mi corazón, sin embargo, era todavía una costumbre que conservaba por fuerza. ¿Resabios de una vida perdida? Quizás – Es más, estoy seguro de que no me vas a creer.

-Ponme a prueba. He visto cada cosa en estos ocho años…

-¿Incluida a la misma Muerte?

Mi pregunta la dejo un tanto descolgada. Me miró largo rato en silencio, analizando mi semblante. Observé que le molestaba mucho chocar con mis gafas negras de sol cuando me escudriñaba con su sentido de Cazadora, así que haciendo acopio de un esfuerzo, me las saqué, revelándole mis ojos preternaturales, aquellos dos pedazos de hielo celeste-blanco singulares que me acompañaban incluso, cuando mi rostro mutaba y adquiría la cara de un feroz demonio de la noche.

-He visto hasta la misma muerte- retrucó, acomodándose en su asiento- Y te recuerdo que he vuelto de ella dos veces- sonrió y creo que era para darme animo- Así que desembucha de una vez cual es el problema que querías contarme… Solo haces que me ponga nerviosa y me intrigue más.

Reí. Aquella chica era muy simple. Era maravilloso que la vida de todo el mundo estuviera en manos de una joven singular como ella. Buffy Summers, la Cazadora, la Elegida, la Asesina (como le decía Spike)… Ni siquiera tenía cara de ratón, como cierto nefasto personaje me había dicho en el pasado que tenía. Era realmente muy bonita y mirándola bien, uno podía encontrarle cierto parecido a aquella joven actriz de Hollywood, Sarah Michelle Gellar.

Okay, lo admito. Sarah Michelle Gellar no era una de mis actrices favoritas y debo decir que la comparación le resultaría odiosa a Buffy de saberlo, pero… hubiera podido jurar ante una Biblia que eran hermanas mellizas.

-Ay, Buffy, si doy tantas vueltas en el asunto es porque ni yo mismo soy capaz de creérmelo- dije, reclinándome en mi asiento- Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel asunto en Londres con Faith. Mucho agua bajo el puente, digamos… Y me cuesta ordenar mis ideas sin temor a trastocar mis creencias religiosas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la religión con todo esto?

-Todo… para empezar, todo…

-No entiendo- frunció más el ceño- A ver, vamos por partes, chico. Tú llamaste a Giles diciéndole que pasaba algo muy urgente… Giles me llama a Roma diciéndome que venga a verte ya que era algo MUY urgente… Y llego aquí, al lugar acordado, este bonito hotel que dicho sea de paso… ¿Cómo le hiciste para pagarte una habitación aquí?

-Vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Y con muchos recursos ahora.

-Ya. A lo que iba… URGENTE, resuena todavía en mi cabeza. ¿Y que tiene que ver la religión con todo esto? No me vendrás con un folletín de los Testigos de Jehová, ahora, porque si es eso…- levantó las manos mientras enarcaba una ceja- Paso. Decididamente P-A-S-O.

Me permití permanecer mudo otro rato mas mientras mis ojos se desviaban de ella hacia el sujeto que estaba sentado en el rincón sombrío. Había dejado de hablar por su celular y ahora parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en su interior. Maldije que entre mis múltiples habilidades de vampiro no hubiera nada de telepatía, ya que me moría (literalmente hablando) por saber como pensaría un tipejo como ese.

-Buffy… Me están persiguiendo.

Mis palabras fueron asimiladas lentamente por la gran Cazadora. Su rostro, bello y juvenil, con unas leves patas de gallo (tan cerca como estábamos podía divisarlas fácilmente) se mostró repentinamente perplejo y alarmado. No era una mascara de mentira esa expresión, era una realidad tangible.

-¿Persiguiendo?- repitió- ¿Quién? ¿Algún otro vampiro? ¿Algún demonio de alguna clase? ¿Es eso?

Negué con la cabeza y al momento, mis ojos otra vez se fijaron en el sujeto al que antes observara. Se había puesto de pie. Se acomodaba el saco que llevaba sobre su hermoso traje de Armani y se aprestaba para salir de allí. Por mi parte, no tenía prisa. Sabía adonde iría y a ese sitio iría yo luego. Ahora, lo más importante era concentrarme en la charla y en Buffy…

-No, no se trata de vampiros y me imagino que de demonios menos- negué otra vez- Más bien, creo que es algo diferente, MUY diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es? Ojala lo supiera exactamente. Solo puedo hacer conjeturas… solo puedo especular – me llevé una mano a la barbilla, pensativo – Pero creo que no seria del todo inexacto decir que quien me esta siguiendo es la misma Muerte en persona.

Y dicen que el silencio suele ser bueno para reflexionar. En todo caso, cuando Buffy lo hizo, me di perfecta cuenta de que evaluaba si yo estaba loco o si aparentaba serlo.

-Sucedió hace unos meses- me apresté a comenzar con una parte del relato- En realidad, puede ser que viniera desde antes, pero yo me percaté de todo ello desde hace tan solo unos meses… Al principio, no le di mucha importancia, pero… después se empezó a convertir en algo insoportable. Me seguían. Algo o alguien me seguía. Yo lo sabía. Cuando salía por las noches del sitio donde Dru y yo estábamos viviendo, lo sentía casi pegado a mis espaldas. Lo mas gracioso era que cuando me volvía para mirar, nada había allí…

-¿Y como sabias que te seguían?

-Soy un vampiro, Buff… Puedes pensar que todo lo que hacemos nada mas es chupar sangre y gruñir como animales, pero lo cierto es que tenemos sentidos muy afinados por el mismo Poder Maléfico que la sangre… que el Don Oscuro nos dio. Como sea, yo SABÍA que me estaban siguiendo y también, sabía que no era ningún humano… No se trataba de ningún mortal, ya que me seguía incluso a sitios donde los mortales nunca se atrevían a pasar… me imaginé, al comienzo, que mi seguidor era algún vampiro, uno de eso famélicos chupasangres que sueles hacer… cenizas en tus cacerías junto al resto, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que no era un vampiro. Para empezar, no olía a vampiro…

-¿Cómo es el olor a los vampiros?

La pregunta me descolocó un poco. La miré, enarcando una ceja.

-Perdona… sigue… - dijo, ruborizándose. No sé por que, pero Spike se me vino a la cabeza nítidamente.

-…No era un vampiro… Mi siguiente impresión fue que se trataba de un demonio de alguna clase- continué relatando. Mientras charlaba, el sujeto del traje de Armani se encaminaba hacia la salida del hotel Chandler- Bien, lo desconté al poco tiempo. Según sé de demonios, no tienen tanta paciencia sea cual sea la clase a la que pertenezcan, cuando siguen a una presa o victima… No era ni humano, ni vampiro ni demonio… ¿Qué era?

-¿Qué era?

-Era algo, Buffy. Una noche, cuando salí de casa (del sitio donde Dru y yo vivíamos) estaba resuelto a averiguarlo. Apenas comencé a caminar por las desiertas calles del vecindario, sentí sus paso detrás de mí. Eran pasos sutiles, gráciles, pero dotados de una fuerza singular… de una fuerza muy especial. Llegué a una esquina y moviéndome a la velocidad que solo los vampiros tenemos, le jugué una mala pasada y me oculté en un rincón de un callejón próximo. El sujeto tendría que pasar si o si delante mío. Esperé pacientemente que eso sucediera… y entonces…

-¿Qué?- era casi cómico ver la cara de Buffy oyendo el relato sumamente interesada. Sonreí internamente. La Cazadora, la Elegida… todavía era en el fondo, una muchacha de California.

-Entonces le vi.

-Aja. ¿Cómo era?

-¿Cómo llamarías tú a un tipo alto, todo vestido de negro con capa y capucha que de repente camina por una calle como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo?

-¿Un monje loco, tal vez?

-¿Un monje de dos metros de altura?

Mi contra-pregunta la dejó un tanto boquiabierta.

-¿Un monje loco de exactamente dos metros de altura? ¿Un monje loco cuya ropa renegrida era de un tinte de fuera de este mundo? Por que eso era… cuando le vi, me quede sin aliento. La figura parecía saber exactamente que yo la estaba viendo y se detuvo sin vacilaciones a la entrada del callejón. Por un segundo, me recordé aquel libro de Harry Potter, ya sabes, el niño mago ese… Recordé uno de sus libros, donde sale una figura siniestra vestida igualita a la visión que se me presentaba delante de mí. Creo que en el libro les llamaban "Dementores" o cosa parecida… Como sea, la figura se erguía muy alta delante de mí y SABIA que yo la observaba. Lo que me llamó la atención y mucho, era que su túnica negra (la que ondeaba en un aire curiosamente sin viento) de alguna forma u otra, brillaba o emanaba cierta aura extraña… sutil. Algo en mis sentidos de vampiro me indicaba que esa cosa no era de este mundo… decididamente, no.

-¿Y la cara? Me imagino que la viste…

-No. La cara estaba cubierta por una capucha de alguna clase. Pero lo que si pude entrever en ese pedazo de sombra que era su rostro, fueron dos ojos ardientes… ojos con una fuerza que te voltearían en un segundo.

-¿Y que sucedió después? ¿Te habló, te dijo algo? ¿Hizo algo?

-Acá viene lo mas gracioso… No, no me dijo nada. Intuyo que no tenia nada para decirme de momento… la figura solo se limitó a permanecer de pie allí hasta que…. Sencillamente perdió fuerza y se desvaneció.

-No entiendo…

-Se esfumó como humo – levante mis manos e hice un gesto - ¡Puf! Sin ruidos, sin flashes de luz… nada. Solo… ¡Puf! Y no estaba más.

-Hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto que me cuentas… ¿Por qué dices que es la Muerte quien te sigue? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser ella?

-La sensación de frío que me quedó después. Es una sensación que creo y no me equivoco, tú misma sentiste al morir esas dos veces que me cuentas…- hice una pausa y al ver el rostro de mi compañera hacer una mueca de comprensión, me apreste a proseguir – Yo la sentí cuando morí por primera vez… cuando Drusilla me hizo… Cuando me engendró, pase por el transito de muerte. Se siente un vacío frío cuando las fuerzas de tu cuerpo se van cayendo en ese abismo de silencio… Claro que en mi caso, fue solo para despertar 3 días después convertido en el ser que ahora soy. Bien, el hecho es que la misma sensación la sentí después de ver a la figura de mi perseguidor. Y supe, de manera interna, que yo había presenciado a la misma Muerte, al famoso Segador Maldito, en persona. Fue después de eso que me decidí urgentemente contárselo a alguien… y fue por eso, que llamé a Giles.

Hubo otra pausa entre los dos. A nuestro alrededor, el calido vestíbulo del hotel Chandler se me antojó irreal. La gente iba y venia sin prestarnos la mas mínima atención. Así solía ser en toda N.Y. La gente estaba tan acostumbrada a tantas cosas que no le prestaba atención a lo que solía suceder a escasos centímetros de donde estaban.

-Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí todo claramente- Buffy desvió sus ojos verdes hacia un punto indeterminado del cielorraso de la sala donde estábamos- Alguien te persigue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Correcto? Ese alguien no es un demonio ni un vampiro, sino una presencia misteriosa y sobrenatural que tú crees que es la misma Muerte, ¿correcto?

-Así es.

-Chico… esto es una locura.

-Dímelo a mí- tercie, suspirando- Pero todo es tal y como te lo he contado.

-Sigo sin entender cierto punto oscuro de todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres de mí, Federico?

Me arrellane en mi sitio, acercándome un poco más a ella.

-Consejo… Necesito tú consejo.

-¿Tan solo eso? No veo por que no se lo pediste a Giles… él es el mas experto en temas de esoterismo y religiones y esas cosas… ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Buff… hay solo una cosa que nos une en todo este maldito mundo y no, no es precisamente el hecho de ser Cazadora y Vampiro, sino mas bien, el mismo tema, el mismo asunto: LA MUERTE. Los dos tuvimos experiencias cercanas con ella y en ciertas forma, tú has sido la persona mas directa que decididamente ha vuelto de ella DOS VECES. ¿A quien le voy a pedir consejo? Giles es muy sabio y un buen tipo, pero cuando sugirió que te viera a ti para hablar de este tema no estaba errado. ¿Te das cuenta?

-Si, ahora veo exactamente el punto al que quieres llegar…

-Como Cazadora, también, te has expuesto a la muerte constantemente. No me vas a negar ahora todo ese asuntito de "la Muerte es Tu Regalo".

-No, claro.

-Buffy, yo necesito tu consejo, porque no se que demonios hacer. Creo que es la Muerte misma la que me persigue y creo (o temo) que quizás haya venido finalmente a llevarme. La pregunta que tengo que hacerte es: ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER? ¿Debo huir de esta presencia sombría o aceptarla con beneplácito?

-Tú no quieres morirte, ¿verdad?- la pregunta fue echa en tono sarcástico, mas, era sincera.

-Francamente hablando, hace tan solo tres años que soy un vampiro… y no sé si quiero vivir o morir, puesto que muerte o vida significan poco en mi condición. Sin embargo no estoy exento de ello… tú o las demás nuevas Cazadoras podrían matarme cuando quisieran, ya que al fin de cuentas, los vampiros también mueren.

-Esa no era mi pregunta… Mi pregunta era: ¿Realmente estarías dispuesto a morir? Supongamos que tienes razón… Esa es la Muerte que vino a llevarte. No creo en eso, personalmente, es decir… no creo en el tipo con el manto negro, la guadaña… ¿Captas? Yo creo que la muerte… bien, es el fin de la vida, pero… claro, hay otras clases de vida a partir de la muerte…

-Lo sé.

-Una cosa es saberlo y otra muy bien estar seguro de eso. Piensalo detenidamente. ¿Era realmente la Muerte? ¿Y si estas errado?

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando ese ser misterioso se me apareció? Sentí que aquello necesitaba de alguna manera hablar conmigo… de alguna forma, mientras mas lo pienso, creo que "eso" quiere que yo hable con él… creo que tiene algo para contarme, pero… a lo mejor es muy tímido.

-Estas loco- Buffy meneó la cabeza- Primero me dices que es la Muerte y ahora… que tiene algo para contarte. Ya veo… - sonrió- Un nuevo libro. De eso se trata todo. Tienes ganas de hacer un nuevo librito, ¿no? El de Faith fue el ultimo y por eso…

Mis ojos se desviaron de ella hacia un reloj colocado sobre un mostrador del vestíbulo del hotel. Iba a ser la 1 de la madrugada.

-Eso es subjetivo- tercié, poniéndome de pie- Lo del libro, digo… No estaría nada mal. "Una entrevista a la Muerte", pero es subjetivo. En realidad si, siento deseos de reunirme con mi perseguidor y oír lo que tenga que decirme… aunque eso signifique morir o estar en peligro… no podría explicártelo, pero siento que… ese personaje y yo estamos ligados por algún destino en particular.

-Estas loco, loco, loco- Buffy me miraba, todavía sentada en su lugar- ¿Querías un sano consejo de la Cazadora? Ok, acá te va: NI LO PIENSES. No sabes que o quien es ese ser… si te le acercas solo te pondrás en un peligro muy innecesario. Desde ya es una locura. Si quieres, los demás y yo podríamos hacerle frente o investigar más sobre él… Te recuerdo que el Consejo de Vigilantes ha sido restaurado… con Giles a la cabeza como Superior General, sin ir más lejos.

-Gracias, pero no creo que una visita a las instalaciones del Nuevo Consejo en Cleveland sean ahora una buena idea… Lo siento, amiga, pero me tengo que ir de momento.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede? Desde que entre, te vi mirar muy concentrado varias veces al tipo que hace media hora estaba en ese rincón y se fue… ¿Lo conoces?

-Mas o menos. Podríamos decir que en esta ocasión soy yo el que lo persigue a él.

-¿Quién es?

-Marcus Hamilton. Mafioso, narcotraficante, un delincuente a secas. Hoy es la noche en que lo voy a poner tras las rejas…

-¿Y eso?

-Buff… He pasado mucho tiempo viviendo la "gran vida" de vampiro sin meterme en nada. Me aparte del mundo por decisión propia mucho después de ver que tenía un grandísimo potencial para hacer cosas buenas. Es un error. Ángel lo hace… Lo de hacer cosas buenas, ya sabes- sonreí, me acomodé la gabardina negra, consciente de que afuera Nueva York me recibiría con su crudo invierno nevado- La decisión de hacer lo mismo… de ayudar a la gente la tomé hace rato en realidad. Y no te creas que otra personita cercana a mí no me dijo que era una completa locura, pero el tema es que… uno es un vampiro y con alma… ¿Qué hace? ¿Se dedica a pasar la eternidad sin levantar los brazos mientras la gente, la buena gente muere alrededor? No. Me canse de ser un mero espectador de la vida… se me dio esto, el Don Oscuro, que es maldad… bien, es MI DEBER CAMBIARLO. Hacer salir del mal el Bien. Eso hago.

-¿Y por eso ahora eres el James Bond de los vampiros? ¿Persiguiendo a los tipos malos y rudos?

-Buffy… Creeme que alguien tiene que hacerlo. La policía deja muuucho que desear y, por otro lado… ciertas Cazadoras solo se ocupan de lo sobrenatural. ¿Quién se ocupa del pobre desvalido, de los que sufren en este mundo? Te hablo de la gente, humana normal y mortal. Se me hace tarde… Hablaremos cuando vuelva. Mi habitación es la 314. Estoy solo allá arriba y la vista es magnifica. Estamos a solo una cuadra de la catedral de Saint Patrick… Si quieres, puedes ir e instalarte allá y esperarme.

-Te agradezco, pero yo estoy parando en casa de una amiga que vive aquí…

-Muy bien. En todo caso, te llamo luego y continuamos con la charla… Deséame suerte.

-Estas loco, loco, loco- fue lo ultimo que escuché de aquella bonita chica rubia, con fuerza superhumana, antes de internarme en la bulliciosa Gran Manzana invadida por la nieve invernal.

* * *

Marcus Ebenezer Hamilton. Edad, 34 años. Tez trigueña y cabello oscurecido. Porte italiano, a pesar de que nada de sangre itálica corría por sus venas.

Mafioso desde los 20 años de edad. Su especialidad eran las drogas. Controlaba el mundo del narcotráfico desde temprana edad, después de haber sacado de escena a Moroni, el jefe del bajo mundo delictivo. Era todo un peligro, un gran malvado.

Había mandado a matar a mucha gente sin contemplaciones. A sangre fría. Nunca había respetado los "viejos códigos" de la Mafia. Se burlaba de ellos diciendo que eran cosas de viejas y de maricas. Mataba sin preguntar y realmente, disfrutaba apretar el gatillo él mismo y ver la sangre desparramada… se excitaba realmente con la muerte.

Podríamos decir, que después del negocio de la droga, la muerte era lo suyo.

Que curioso. Muerte de nuevo. Lo que yo sentía y creía que me perseguía. Muerte.

Una sola palabra pero que encierra un concepto muy vasto para comprender.

Marcus cayó en mi nomina de malditos delincuentes por poner tras las rejas hacia algo de tiempo. Y como le dije a Buffy, me había cansado literalmente de "hacer la vista gorda" a los temas y problemas del mundo mortal. Decididamente, alguien se tenia que ocupar de la verdadera gente mala del mundo y si no lo hacia yo… ¿Quién?

Compréndanme, no soy un loco suicida ni mucho menos, pero es como le decía a Buffy. Alguien tiene que hacer la diferencia, marcar una puta diferencia en un puto mundo de mierda que se cae a pedazos. Me harte de ver en la TV a la gente sufrir y llorar por la perdida de sus hijos muertos por sobredosis de drogas, me canse de tantos dolores y sufrimientos y de saber que gracias a cierta magia endiablada, yo no padecería eso. A los demás vampiros del mundo les importaba un rábano si un chico moría de hambre, frío o sobredosis en las calles de N.Y o de Turquía, puesto que no tenían alma y muchas veces, ellos mismos eran las causas directas de muchos decesos. Bien, yo, Federico, el Vampiro con Alma, el 3 que existía en este mundo (Spike y Ángel son los dos anteriores) iba a cambiar un poco las cosas.

Marcar una puta diferencia en un puto mundo. No me da cosa decirlo. Es poco, lo sé, pero… por algo se empieza.

Marcus vivía en un lujoso apartamento en Brooklyn. Ese barrio se encontraba en las afueras de Manhattan, por lo que para moverme hasta allá debía atravesar el puente sobre el río Hudson incluso. Nueva York se estaba convirtiendo en mi segunda ciudad favorita (la primera era mi Buenos Aires natal) y condenadamente, me estaba enamorando de ella. Grandes rascacielos, la gente que va y viene… Dios, la amo. La Gran Manzana. Donde se erguían las Torres Gemelas, antes de que un puto atentado las volara en cientos de pedazos, cegando miles de vidas en el proceso.

Muerte. Otra vez el mismo vinculo. Muerte.

Llegue al departamento de Marcus cerca de la una y veinticinco de la noche. Sabia que el tipo, como era de temer, siempre se rodeaba de guardaespaldas. Matones a sueldo que le cuidaban. No quería toparme con ninguno de ellos, no por que les tuviera miedo… un par de buenos golpes con mi fuerza física sobrenatural y los tipos perderían los dientes. No. No quería toparme con ninguno de esos tipejos sencillamente por un motivo muy especial: MARCUS.

Al que yo buscaba era a Marcus Hamilton nada mas. Al que quería poner tras las rejas era a Marcus Hamilton.

Así fue como me colé en el departamento usando un método muy efectivo: las escaleras de seguridad. Un vampiro sabe como moverse sigilosamente. Sabe como arrastrarse por los rincones y entrar en un sitio sin ser detectado. Parece que yo si sabia hacerlo bien, ya que colándome de esta forma en el interior del lugar, los de seguridad no notaron mi presencia.

Me deslicé entonces por un largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta del departamento. No había moros en la costa. Bien. Ahora, venia una parte MUY difícil y no era broma.

Siendo vampiro uno tenia ciertas limitaciones. Una de ellas es que no puedes entrar en la casa de ningún viviente si no has sido invitado.

Engorroso, si me lo preguntan. Engorroso, pero un método muy preventivo que evitaba que los vampiros de alguna forma invadieran las casas de la gente.

Llamé a la puerta como lo haría cualquier mortal.

Me atendió una bonita señorita de aspecto latino, piel color canela y olor a sangre fresca. Maldita sea. Mis sentidos de vampiro estaban muy alerta esa noche… demasiado. No tardé en advertir que la chica estaba drogada. Se rió tontamente al verme y me dijo con un acento mezclado, entre ingles y español: "¿Vienes a la fiesta? ¡Entra!"

Asentí levemente. Pobre chica. Menos mal que si todo salía bien, no volvería a padecer esto.

El impedimento se rompió. Era evidente que podía moverme a mi antojo así que traspase el umbral. El lugar estaba en penumbras. Se oía una música tenue por lo bajo y me llegaban murmullos desde algún lugar del baño. No tardé en observar el mobiliario de la sala (lujo por todas partes, que criminal mas descarado) y seguí a la mujer hasta el origen del murmullo. La pobre chica iba tropezándose a cada paso hasta que me condujo al lugar exacto.

Era el baño del departamento, ¡y que baño! Lujo por todos lados. Canillas de oro, lavabo de porcelana china… y un gran jacuzzi enclavado en el centro de todo, un jacuzzi que burbujeaba y espumaba agua calida mientras dos figuras se besaban lascivamente, desnudos por completos los dos.

Uno de ellos era Marcus, la otra, era una rubia de impresionantes pechos que sobresalían por el agua como dos flotadores. Me quede súbitamente paralizado por lo engorroso de la escena y me avergüenzo decir que sentí algo de envidia por aquellas caricias.

Muchos podrían haber pensado, de haber leído mis anteriores libros o relatos, que yo era un vampiro casto. ¿Casto? Olvídenlo. Mi cuerpo estaba muerto, pero… algunas partes debo decir que estaban todavía más vivas que nunca.

-¡Hey! ¡Se supone que me esperarían para la fiesta!- dijo la morena, mientras se acercaba al jacuzzi, intentando quitarse la ropa tontamente.

Marcus se separó de la rubia y se rió. Era una risa burlona y cruel… una risa que se convirtió en silencio cuando reparó en mi presencia.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- dijo. No noté miedo en él para nada. Más bien, noté un gran enojo.

Marcus se irguió en el agua violentamente, empujando a la pobre muchacha con la que hacia un buen rato, antes de que yo irrumpiera, había tenido sexo (los vampiros podemos oler esto, gente, no se asusten). Me miraba con esos ojos color café totalmente enfurecido pero a la vez, asombrado.

Sus compañeras se dieron cuenta (a pesar de estar pasadas de droga) de lo acontecido y comenzaron a gritar. La rubia del jacuzzi salio dando traspiés de la bañera y corrió junto con la morena hacia el dormitorio, donde cerraron la puerta. Marcus siguió sosteniéndome la mirada hasta que repentinamente, sonrió salvajemente. Se encaminó fuera del jacuzzi y se colocó una bata roja, previamente de secarse con una toalla.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo, luego de colocarse la bata- ¡Un intruso! Y no uno cualquiera… Un vampiro.

Aquello, debo admitirlo, me descolocó un poco. ¡Sabia lo que yo era! ¿Cómo? Entonces recordé que muchos mortales sabían de nosotros. Es mas, muchos humanos tenían ciertos tratos con los de mi triste especie. Me imagine que Marcus, también a parte de ser un maldito mercader de muerte, era también un asiduo "socio" de varios seres poco humanos de esta Tierra.

-¿Quién te dejo pasar?- me preguntó.

-La chica…

-¡Ah! Jasmine… Esa tonta… - meneó la cabeza- Mujeres. Nunca le confíes las llaves de tu casa a una mujer, amigo…

Marcus, tranquilo, MUY tranquilo, se encaminó hacia un mini-bar en el living. Se sirvió una copa de algún licor y me ofreció un trago, disculpándose por no contar con sangre en ese momento.

-Siempre suelo tener sangre fresca para cuando vienen los de tu tipo- dijo, bebiendo un trago de licor- Ajjjj… Este es de Escocia. Siempre me olvido que son los mas fuertes- hizo una pausa, me analizó con la vista- ¿Quién te envía? ¿El viejo Marconi? ¿Christoph, tal vez? Si es por ese asunto del embarque de sangre a Noruega… el viejo Marconi sabe que yo no fui el que hundió el barco. ¡Solo Dios sabe que cosa fue lo que lo hizo! Pero así son los negocios con el mundo "sobrenatural", ¿no?- una sonrisa gélida se formó en sus labios.

-No vine de parte de ninguno de esos- declaré, serio. Yo tampoco tenía miedo.

Por primera vez, la confianza de Marcus se desplomó tal castillo de Naipes. Su sonrisa gélida se trocó en una mueca de nerviosismo.

-Ah… ¿No?

-No… Señor Marcus, estoy aquí para sugerirle amablemente que deje sus negocios en la delincuencia ya mismo y se entregue a la ley. De lo contrario… Bueno, de lo contrario tendré que llevarlo por la fuerza.

Marcus permaneció mudo por un largo rato. Luego, estalló en carcajadas, mientras bebía más licor.

-¡Debes estar de broma!- dijo, meneando la cabeza- ¡Si, es una jodida broma! ¡Eres un vampiro bromista! No sabía que los de tu especie podían hacer bromas…

-No es broma. Lo vengo siguiendo desde hace mucho. Señor Marcus, es su ÚLTIMA oportunidad. ¿Me va a acompañar a la Jefatura de N.Y?

Marcus sonrió. Y lo siguió haciendo mientras sacaba de un rincón de debajo del mostrador de su mini-bar un arma de grueso calibre. Se trataba de un revolver, el cual, no vacilo en apuntarme directamente hacia mi pecho.

-¿Y si digo que no? ¿Eh? Supongamos que estoy muy contento en como me van los negocios en esta ciudad… y en la vida en general. ¿Tengo que renunciar a ello porque un vampiro de mierda con cara de puto me lo dice?

-Señor Marcus, usted sabe perfectamente que las balas no pueden matarme- le dije y di un paso hacia delante, para demostrar que no le temía en absoluto.

-Las balas normales no, pero…. Hasta donde tengo entendido, las balas de madera de roble o de pino son otra cosa…

Disparó. Doy gracias a Dios de que antes de hacerlo hubiera mencionado aquello. Me dio tiempo más que suficiente para moverme. No es que un vampiro se mueva como el Flash de los comics precisamente, pero… bien, al menos, la primera de aquellas curiosas balas de madera me dio en el hombro.

Si hubiera sido directamente en el pecho, a mi corazón, sin duda alguna me hubiera reducido inmediatamente a cenizas.

Marcus tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de su error de calculo. Así y todo, con el hombro herido, me las remedie para lanzarme sobre él y empujarlo, haciéndolo caer al piso. Una vez en el suelo, los dos comenzamos a forcejear con el revolver, yo tratando de sacárselo de las manos y él, intentando desesperadamente apuntarlo contra mi pecho nuevamente.

Aquello se volvió una lucha feroz, increíble. ¡Marcus peleaba conmigo! Era admirable la tenacidad y el temerismo con el que un mortal lucha contra lo inevitable. Forcejeamos largamente sin decirnos absolutamente nada hasta que entonces…

¡PAM!

El ruido del disparo fue seco y sordo. Retumbó incluso en la habitación provocando ecos. Marcus y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos, uno convencido de que le había dado al otro un disparo. En mi caso, esperaba el fatal desenlace de todo aquello… el momento justo en que mi cuerpo se redujera automáticamente en cenizas, mientras mi piel se secaba y mis venas se disgregaban.

Pero no fue así.

Marcus continuaba mirándome y ahora, sin pestañear.

En realidad, cuando me separé de su cuerpo, me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo por más que quisiera. La bala de madera reforzada que se había hundido directamente en su corazón había acabado instantáneamente con la vida en él.

Un río de sangre manaba de la herida abierta en su pecho, cayendo al piso de losas de mármol. Formaba todo aquello un charco húmedo y pegajoso.

Algo insólito en toda esa escena me paralizó, me petrificó. Un detalle del que dado la situación, no me había percatado, hasta el momento…

En mis manos, se encontraba el revolver de Marcus… YO LO ESTABA EMPUÑANDO Y HABIA SIDO QUIEN HABIA APRETADO EL GATILLO DISPARANDO DIRECTAMENTE HACIA SU PECHO.

¡YO LO HABIA MATADO!

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

La escena parecía una pesadilla. Allí estaba yo, de pie, delante del cuerpo muerto de Marcus, cuyo pecho acaba de ser desgarrado por una bala de un revolver, que curiosamente, sostenía entre mis manos temblorosas. Y allí comenzaban los gritos.

Las chicas con las que Marcus estaba lo habían contemplado todo, de alguna forma. Asomadas a la puerta del dormitorio, gritaban y gritaban presas del terror… "¡Lo mató!", decían, "¡Lo mató!".

Reconozco que tardé en reaccionar. Es mas, no pude siquiera moverme por un largo rato. Estaba petrificado en mitad del living del departamento, mirando a aquel cadáver desangrándose en el suelo. La herida de bala abierta en el pecho de Marcus seguía manando sangre y mas sangre, la cual se desparramaba sobre las losas del piso.

Lo había matado, lo había matado. Algo en mi interior me lo decía. Lo había matado yo.

Pero no podía ser. ¡Yo no era culpable de eso!

Pero lo había matado. El arma estaba curiosamente en mis manos. Y había apretado el gatillo en mitad del forcejeo.

-¡Mierda!- grité, arrojando el revolver al piso, como si me quemara en las manos- ¡Mierdaaaaaaa!

Si, lo había matado.

¡Lo había matado cuando debía haberlo llevado ante la Ley!

-Justicia por mano propia… No suena tan mal.

La súbita voz surgió de algún punto en mi espalda. Me volví, rápidamente para enfrentar a quien había dicho tamaña cosa, solo topándome con la nada. Desesperado, nervioso y completamente alterado como estaba por lo sucedido, mientras las chicas de Marcus gritaban cada vez más fuerte, me di cuenta de que no estábamos del todo solos en esa sala.

Algo había allí, con nosotros.

Mi perseguidor.

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunté, en el colmo de la ira- ¿Dónde estas?

Hubiera jurado que oí una risa. Varias sombras de la penumbra del living se removieron. La cosa era sutil, muy sutil. Algo se entremovia en las sombras, algo acechaba allí, invisible e incorpóreo, pero muy fuerte, demasiado… lo sentía cerca.

Me volvía mirando a la izquierda, y allí estaba. Lo hacia a la derecha y allí estaba. ¡Me rodeaba!

-¿DONDE ESTAS?- grité.

Mi gritó obtuvo respuesta, pero no de mi enigmático perseguidor, sino, de los matones de Marcus. Se acercaban. Podía oírlos con mis sentidos de vampiro. Los gritos de las chicas los habían alertado y el disparo también. Corrían hacia donde estábamos, con armas en sus manos.

Deje de perder el tiempo. Corrí hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo en que los matones entraban en el departamento y las chicas de Marcus corrían hacia ellos, agitando los brazos y hablando histéricamente. No vacilé ni un solo segundo en arrojarme por dicha ventana hacia el vacío nevado y oscuro del exterior neoyorquino.

El aire frío y cortante del exterior se arremolinó en torno de mi cuerpo cuando caía en picada hacia la calle. Fue solo cuestión de segundos. Aterricé en la calle, flexionando las piernas como un felino. Una caída perfecta, digamos.

Arriba, en el departamento de Marcus, los matones se asomaban por la ventana, comenzando a dispararme con sus armas. Algunas balas me dieron en la espalda, pero mas allá de un punzante dolor localizado, no podían matarme. Igualmente, no pensaba convertirme en una coladora viviente, por lo que emprendí la carrera por la desierta calle, perdiéndome de su vista.

* * *

Nevaba. La nieve caía fría y silenciosa en torno a mí cuando caminaba minutos mas tarde por unas calles tranquilas. Si alguien me hubiera visto, se hubiera llevado toda una sorpresa. Un muchacho joven de cabello negro y piel pálida, desafiando la nieve y vestido con una gabardina.

Me hubiera importado poco eso en ese momento, ya que mi mente era un mar de confusiones. Me sentía mal, increíblemente mal.

Marcus estaba muerto. ¡Muerto! Y por mi mano.

Se suponía que lo entregaría a la Justicia. Bien, ahora había hecho Justicia. Estaba muerto.

Me detuve delante de una gran extensión de árboles que se levantaba delante de mí como un bosque. Central Park. Lugar peligroso para andar por la noche. Sin vacilar, me interné en el interior del parque… las ramas congeladas de los árboles me lastimaban, pero sabia que mi poder regenerativo vampirico se encargaría de coser y cerrar toda herida.

Mi caminata acabó delante de un banco desierto y cubierto de blanca nieve, en donde literalmente, me desplomé, agotado. Me picaban las heridas de bala y mientras permanecía sentado allí con las manos sobre la cabeza, llorando, podía oír a mi cuerpo preternatural curándose. Podía sentir cada hueso repararse y cada herida sanar. Era un proceso muy curioso y peculiar.

-¡Dios!- musité, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de vomitar- ¡Dios!

El silencio era el rey del Central Park a esa hora de la noche. El silencio y la nieve blanca que caía despacio del cielo. El frío, que hubiera sido mortífero para un ser humano ordinario, me envolvía. Su mortal abrazo solo podía causarme una leve molestia, mas, no podía segar mi existencia.

Esa era mi condena. No morir. No morir.

Todo a mí alrededor moría y esa era la verdad. No había querido pensar en eso, pero lo ocurrido me dio directamente un sopapo en el rostro. Todo lo que me rodeaba moría o iba a morir y eso incluía a la única criatura que se había convertido en el amor de mi existencia.

Ahora ella era humana también… condenada como los mortales a fallecer.

Podían pasar unos años. ¿Qué importaba? Años más, años menos. Lo cierto es que moriría.

Todos iban a morir.

-Lo maté- repetí, sumido en el dolor- Soy un fracaso… debía entregarlo a la Justicia y lo maté- menee la cabeza. Un poco de nieve acumulada en mi media melena cayó al piso- Lo maté.

-Hubiera muerto de todas formas.

La voz otra vez, solo que ahora, a mi lado. Había alguien sentado en el banco, cerca, a solo dos palmos de mí. Al principio, temí mirar. Sabía con que me toparía… con quien. Luego, hice acopio de fuerzas. Tenia que mirar.

Levante la vista. La figura con capa y capucha, alta y excesivamente grande, se encontraba allí. Estaba sentado a mi lado, pacientemente y ahora se dirigía a mí como si nada.

No le respondí ni dije nada. Me limité a observarlo detenidamente. La figura, sin decir nada tampoco, estiró una mano grande y bellamente formada, en dirección hacia la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. Temí por un momento en que cuando la capucha se descorriera, yo vería la tenebrosa calavera sonriente de la Parca, mirándome con unas cuencas sin ojos, todas negras y vacías en un abismo de desesperación infinita…

Pero no.

La figura que apareció debajo de la capucha lejos estaba de ser la de una calavera y sobre todo, lejísimos estaba de ser de un ente tenebroso.

¿Cómo describir aquel bello rostro que resplandeció momentáneamente a la oscuridad de la fría noche de N.Y?

Era rubio. Cabello rubio ceniciento. No era ni largo ni muy corto. Lo tenia peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una frente angulosa. La cara era hermosa. Era decididamente una cara masculina, pero había en ella un tinte femenino que no podía identificar ni precisar del todo. Tenia unos ojos celestes muy brillantes, como dos estrellas pegadas allí… y hubiera podido jurar que brillaban con una luz ultraterrena.

El resto era igual de fastuoso. Incluso, su boca. Labios carnosos y seductores. Barbilla disimulada y redondeada.

Este era el rostro del misterioso perseguidor que me venia siguiendo desde hacia tantos meses. Ese era el rostro que ocultaba la túnica y la capucha negras, las cuales, a pesar de que nevaba copiosamente, no parecían mancharse bajo ningún contexto.

Toda la figura sentada a mi lado parecía una estatua esculpida por la mano de algún artista de otro mundo. Y no andaba desencaminado, ya que aquel ser estaba lo que se dice, constituido por una materia que obedecía leyes de otro reino.

-¿Es este el rostro de la Muerte?- pregunté, sintiendo un profundo respeto y una increíble reverencia por la aparición que se encontraba tan cerca mío.

Me miró largo y tendido con esos ojos que eran toda belleza y entonces, hizo un gesto realmente dulce. Sonrió. Cuando sonreía era como si una oleada de dulzura me invadiera.

¡La Muerte sonriendo! Aquello podía quitarte la vida de contemplarlo.

-Es este el rostro de Azriel, el Sirviente de la Muerte, en realidad- me corrigió, con una voz masculina pero a la vez, muy sencilla.

-Azriel- repetí, saboreando el nombre- Azriel… Acaso… ¿Eres un ángel?

Asintió. Fue lo más solemne y un gesto de elocuencia como nunca vi en un hombre. Asintió con una cara que decía: "Así es".

Un ángel. ¡Él Ángel de la Muerte! Sentado, a mi lado, en el nevado Central Park.

-¡Dios! Debo estarme volviendo loco- me dije, riendo tontamente- Es eso… me volví loco. La sangre de Dru tiene la culpa… corre por mis venas todavía.

Azriel seguía sonriendo. Creo… no, juraría que mi chiste le hizo gracia.

-No estas loco ni estas alucinando… estoy aquí- dijo.

-Asumo entonces que eres real…

-Así es.

-El Sirviente de la Muerte. ¡El Ángel de la Muerte! De modo que no me equivocaba en mis suposiciones… la Muerte misma me seguía- hice una pausa, menee la cabeza- Muy bien, aquí me tienes… Supongo que has venido por mí y no te culpo. No merezco seguir con vida.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta me descolocó. Lo miré a la cara. Seguía observándome con esa dulzura impropia en un hombre y más acentuada en una mujer.

-¿No vienes por mí?- inquirí, dubitativo- ¿No estas aquí para castigarme por ser lo que soy? ¿No vienes a llevarme con tu guadaña al oscuro y silencioso reino de los muertos?

Negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Pero por que iba a castigarte a ti?- fue su respuesta.

-Soy un vampiro… soy una cosa maldita que no debería existir. Un muerto viviente. Pensé que…

Apoyó una mano sobre la mía. Era calido al tacto y decididamente, sólido, muy sólido. Mientras que mi mano estaba cubierta de una capa de nieve, la suya resplandecía limpia y bella. Tenia las uñas pulcramente recortadas.

-El Sirviente de la Muerte- repetí, mirándolo- Debo admitir que no te ves como el Ángel de la Muerte que yo pensaba encontrar.

-¿Esperabas acaso la Parca, con su rostro de calavera sonriente y su guadaña?- retrucó, divertido por mi perplejidad- Siento mucho decepcionarte, Federico.

-No, no, no estoy decepcionado, es solo que… Bueno… Perdóname si te ofendí.

-Para nada. Esta todo bien.

Volvió a sonreír. Los sentimientos que aquel ser afloraban en mí eran muy perturbadores. Tengo que confesar que me estaba enamorando de él. Poseía un encanto y una belleza singular, muy singular.

-Hubiera muerto de todas formas- dijo, poniéndose serio de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Marcus… hubiera muerto de todas formas. No te sientas culpable por su fallecimiento. Marcus era un delincuente y tenía esa vida solamente porque así la escogió él. Si no lo hubieras matado, habría muerto de todas maneras. Padecía un cáncer incurable y no lo sabría hasta una semana mas tarde.

-De modo que… ¿Nada de lo que yo hubiera hecho con él podría haber evitado ese destino? Iba a morir de todas formas.

Azriel asintió.

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué estas detrás de mí?- pregunté- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Muchas cosas- Azriel suspiró- Muchas cosas, pero es muy pronto todavía para tomar decisiones… en realidad, decidí mas bien charlar contigo directamente ahora por la sencilla razón de que lo que sucederá de acá en mas es decisivo. Te necesito con tus facultades mentales lucidas.

-No te entiendo.

-Entenderás- levantó su mano, haciendo un gesto de paciencia- Mi visita a ti obedece a propósitos superiores, no te quepa la menor duda. Eres un privilegiado, puesto que eres el primero que ve mi rostro directamente sin formar parte de las almas que dejan este mundo.

-Bueno, ese si que es un consuelo- sonreí amargamente.

-Dos noches.

-¿Qué?

-Te concedo dos noches para que medites acerca de mi visita a ti y acerca de todo lo acontecido esta noche. Dos noches a partir de mañana.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, hablaremos. Hay… algunas historias que quiero contarte acerca de mí mismo y de mi tarea en este mundo y es necesario que lo sepas todo antes de tomar una decisión que podría significar un destino mas grande del que pudieras imaginar.

-Hablas con muchas vueltas, para ser un ángel.

Rió. Era una risa dulce, sencilla. ¡Mierda, era una risa tan femenina! Y he aquí la paradoja: ¿risa femenina en un ser masculino?

¿Podía existir algo tan equilibrado como este singular ser? Era hombre en apariencia, pero emanaba un aura tan… femenina, delicada y sexy.

Me sonrojé de inmediato. Mi palidez de vampiro se vio asaltada por esa rojez que estoy seguro de que Azriel vio.

-Dos noches- repitió- Puedes consultar esto con tus amigos, si así lo deseas. Después, nos veremos nuevamente…

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde lo haremos, mas allá de lo que decida yo?

-Catedral de Saint Patrick. Por la noche, obviamente- sonrió- Allí será.

Me reí casi a pesar de mi mismo. ¡Un vampiro entrando en una Catedral! ¿Había precedente de semejante cosa?

-Ángelus solía entrar a las iglesias para saciarse con sus presas- dijo Azriel, como leyéndome la mente- En una de ellas fue que encontró, por esas casualidades que no son tales, a tu Drusilla, a quien le ofreció el Don Oscuro mucho tiempo después… Dos noche, recuerdalo. Luego, hablaremos.

Asentí. La imagen angelical sentada a mi lado se irguió. Era alto, efectivamente, dos metros. Un gigante del Cielo.

La capa con la que estaba vestido ondeó en el aire y un tornado de viento frío cargado de nieve se arremolinó en torno nuestro. Cerré los ojos brevemente y cuando el tornado terminó y los abrí otra vez… ¡No había nada!

Azriel se había esfumado nuevamente… dejándome solo… con mis pensamientos.

-Dos noches- murmuró su voz, haciendo ecos en alguna parte- Dos noches.

* * *

Desde mi habitación, en el cuarto 314 del hotel Chandler, Nueva York se mostraba con un paisaje urbano dormido y sumergido todavía en un incesante manto de nieve que caía sin parar desde un cielo gris plomizo.

Muy cerca, casi al ladito nomás, los picos-agujas de la Catedral de Saint Patrick se elevaban como montañas desafiantes contra aquel cielo inestable. Había cierto consuelo en saber que la catedral, símbolo por excelencia del Cristianismo, estaba cerca mío, como recordatorio de que mi vieja y querida Fe católica no me abandonaría nunca.

Fe. Todo se resumía en una cuestión de Fe. Era curioso que yo fuera un vampiro y a la vez, un ferviente católico. Influía, claro, que yo fuera vampiro con alma… el alma siempre ayudaba, recuerden.

Había pasado todo un día tranquilo y sin novedades y ahora entrábamos en la primera de las noches que Azriel me había concedido de plazo. Dos noches, había dicho antes de esfumarse en el aire. Dos noches y hablaríamos… ¿De que?

Debo confesar que Azriel no era el primer ángel que veía. El lector agudo recordada a Mefistófeles, el Ángel Caído. Sin embargo, si debía aceptar que Azriel era el primer ángel BUENO que veía.

¿Dije bueno? Se suponía que todos los ángeles eran buenos, mas… ¿Esto se aplicaba al Ángel de la Muerte?

-El Sirviente de la Muerte- repetí, mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en el exterior- Así es como quiere que lo llamen… es un titulo muy curioso, si me lo preguntan.

-Es muy petulante, si me lo preguntas a mí- dijo la voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me volví. Buffy estaba sentada en una silla, delante de una amplia mesa redonda. Había llegado apenas la noche había caído en el horizonte, preocupada por mi súbita alarma de que debíamos vernos de nuevo YA.

-Suena lindo- aseguré, tomando asiento a mi vez delante de ella. Yo vestía con un pulóver negro, abrigado. La calefacción estaba encendida, a pesar de que yo no la necesitara, si en todo caso mi compañera- El Sirviente de la Muerte. Es como… humilde. No se declara la Muerte en si misma, sino su sirviente. Denota humildad.

-¿Humildad? Federico, ves muchas novelas.

Reí. Por el contrario, Buffy permaneció en silencio.

Había oído mi extenso relato de lo que pasó la noche anterior después de vernos en el vestíbulo del Chandler. Escuchó lo que pasó con Marcus y luego, lo de la súbita aparición de Azriel. En ese punto, Buffy se mostró muy, muy molesta. Ignoraba la razón exacta de semejante reacción, pero era evidente que estaba preocupadísima por mí.

-Bueno… ¿Qué piensas?

-Que todo es una locura.

-Desde ayer no haces repetir mas que eso- repliqué- Pareces disco rayado.

-Escúchame… Detente un momento a pensar. ¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es cierto?

-Buff, él me lo dijo.

-Él te puede haber dicho muchas cosas… Mira, admito que… me cuesta mucho creer en la existencia de… lo que tú llamas ángeles… no es descabellado eso, claro, pero… ¡Puede ser cualquier cosa!- exclamó, moviendo una mano mientras lo decía- Pregúntale a Giles si no me crees. Muchos demonios pueden aparecerse fingiendo ser otra persona o ente… ¿Qué sucede si este es uno de ellos?

-No soy tan tonto, Buffy. No es un demonio.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Repito, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- Buffy se levantó de su asiento y se paseó por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados. Aquella noche llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un rodete sobre su cabeza, peinado usual con el que la conocí en Sunnydale- Puede ser alguien fingiendo ser algo que no es… Creeme, que de eso sé mucho. En Sunnydale había una entidad que hacia lo mismo. El Primer Mal, la energía de toda la maldad del universo o algo así… se hacia pasar por los fantasmas de los muertos.

No dije nada. Sentado en mi silla permanecí mudo.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa- insistió Buffy- Y aceptar charlar con eso es muy peligroso… Mira, déjamelo a mí. Ya mismo llamare a Giles y a las demás Cazadoras. Ahora están en Cleveland, en la Casa Matriz del Nuevo Consejo. Vendrán en un par de horas y juntos podemos…

-¿Cazarlo?

Silencio en la sala. Ahora nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos.

-Buff, es un ángel. ¿Te atreverías a darle caza a un siervo de Dios?

La pregunta flotó en el aire por un momento. Buffy hizo una mueca.

-¿Dios? ¿Todavía crees en Dios?

Lo dijo muy sincera.

-Siempre he creído en Él.

-Suena maravilloso… de veras, no creas que…- hizo una pausa- Mira, esto no se trata de Dios o de la religión. Esto se trata de que puedes estar en peligro y que yo seria muy hija de puta si te dejo sola con esto. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto a mi manera?

-Ay, Buffy. No cambias mas… ¿Siempre vas a ser la Cazadora, verdad? La que tome la decisión por los demás, la que va al frente…

-¡Si lo hago es por TU BIEN!

-No soy un nene, te recuerdo… Yo acepte ser la criatura que ahora soy por amor… yo lo decidí.

-Un gran error, si me lo preguntas.

-Lo admito, puede ser, pero así son las cosas. Siento que este… Sirviente de la Muerte me depara algo… algo grande. Y no, ya no volvamos al asunto de escribir un libro- me adelanté, levantando las manos para acallarla- No se trata de esto. Buff, yo descubrí ya el porque de mi existencia como vampiro con alma. No me queda mucho por que luchar y muchas veces, cada noche, me pregunto cual es el motivo por el que seguir. ¿Por qué seguir?

"Dru sigue siendo un motivo. Ahora ella es humana y sufre mucho. No te creas que lo esta sobrellevando fácil. ¿Sabes de cuantos intentos de suicidio tuve que tratar de sacarla? Una noche intento cortarse las venas con un espejo en el baño. Ella sufre. Ahora tiene alma y la tortura el recuerdo de las personas que cegó cuando era "la Princesa Negra" de Spike. Pero me mata sinceramente, el pensamiento de que puede morir. ¿Te das cuenta? DRU PUEDE MORIR AHORA. Yo no envejezco, no cambio, no puedo sufrir como ella. Y tampoco puedo darle hijos, Buffy…"

Me quebré. Las lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. Buffy guardó un respetuoso silencio.

-No puedo darle hijos y tampoco voy a poder estar siempre a su lado. Ella va a envejecer ahora y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Hubo veces en que… en las noches, reñimos. Ella me gritaba que ojala nunca la hubiera ayudado a regresar como humana. Me decía cosas que me herían, como que me odiaba por haberla condenado a ese sufrimiento. No lo decía consciente de hacerlo, pero era la pura verdad. Después de todo el sacrificio que hice por ella, Dru me dice que me odia. ¿Te das cuenta?

Lloré. Buffy apoyó su mano en mi hombro, tratando de consolarme.

-Perdona, me fui por las ramas- dije, suspirando- No es el asunto en cuestión. Amo a Dru. Siempre la voy a amar, pero no puedo darle lo que me pide… Tendría que… engendrarla como ella lo hizo conmigo. ¿Y entonces? Seria maldita otra vez.

-Entiendo.

-Este Sirviente de la Muerte se aparece entonces en mi vida y me dice que tiene cosas que contarme. ¿Quién sabe que serán? ¿Y si así lo ha dispuesto Dios? Yo creo en Dios, maldita sea. Siempre he creído en Él. Mi paso a vampiro no ha borrado eso y, demonios… Buff, yo necesito hablar con ese ser.

-Pero puede ser peligroso.

-Es un riesgo que pienso correr- me sorprendí de sentir decisión en mi voz, pero así era- Si no lo hago ahora, quizás nunca mas pueda hacerlo.

-Entiendo.

Buffy me miraba totalmente serena. Era cómico. Un vampiro y una Cazadora juntos. Me sentí algo confundido, pero recordé que ella ya había estado con dos vampiros con alma antes. Ángel fue el primero y Spike el ultimo.

Spike. Hacia tanto tiempo que había muerto. Sacrificado en la Boca del Infierno para salvar al mundo. Buffy nunca amaría alguien como lo había amado a Spike, eso me constaba.

-Buff… ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando estuviste muerta?- pregunté.

Frunció el ceño.

-Nada en particular. La primera vez que estuve muerta fueron segundos. No recuerdo nada. Sobre la segunda vez… Solo tengo una enorme sensación de paz. Es todo.

-¿Paz?

-Eso. Solo paz… no recuerdo ni ángeles, ni dioses ni nubes ni arpas- sonrió irónicamente- No creo que ese haya sido el Cielo apropiado para una Cazadora. Pero si, me quedo la sensación de haber estado en un sitio de paz enorme… si eso era el Cielo… bueno, ahí estuve, pero no recuerdo mas nada hasta regresar a este mundo.

Sonreí ante aquella descripción. Paz. ¿Quién podía oponerse a esa imagen de la Muerte?

-Voy a ver a ese ser- declaré.

-¿Estas decidido?

Asentí. Ella suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Solo quiero una cosa muy importante de ti, Buff.

-Pidela.

-No sé que me deparara esta nueva aventura, así que… quiero que cuides de Dru.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero no se negó a mi pedido.

-Ella esta sola en estos momentos. En realidad, no esta lejos de aquí. Esta resguardada de todo cuanto sucede, pero… Comprende. Ahora ella es humana y… y tengo miedo de que…

-Lo haré. La cuidare.

Respiré mas aliviado. Estreché mis manos en las suyas.

-Eres toda una mujer, ¿lo sabias? Creo que tanto Ángel como Spike no estaban para nada errados al amarte.

-No digas esas cosas- esquivó mis vista, sonrojándose- Y deja de poner esa cara que me voy a echar a llorar.

Reí y la abrace. Sin embargo, en mi interior sentía una gran angustia por la incertidumbre de mi nueva aventura.

* * *

Buffy y Giles esperaban pacientemente de pie al lado de un Sedan negro estacionado delante de la casa. Era el día siguiente. Una figura vestida de negro y cuya piel todavía conservaba un tinte pálido salió de allí, caminando lentamente en dirección a ellos. Llevaba gafas de sol y se contuvo de volver su vista hacia la ventana del piso de arriba de la vivienda, sabiendo que detrás de las persianas echadas, yo estaba allí, observándolo todo.

La figura se detuvo delante de la Cazadora y su viejo Vigilante. Hubo un cierto dejo de incomodidad entre ambos, los dos presentes, dado que hacia tiempo que la conocían y que recordaban su época de maldad insolente, al lado de Spike. Pero tuvieron a buen recaudo contenerse y silenciar el rencor y los malos sentimientos generados por el pasado.

No importaba el pasado ahora, sino el futuro. Giles le hizo señas y Buffy abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del Sedan.

Drusilla, antigua Princesa Negra de las Tinieblas, el terror del Viejo Mundo junto con William el Sangriento, Ángelus el Terrible y Darla; la que solía ser una vampiresa cruel y enloquecida, ahora, convertida en una frágil humana mas, con alma, se volvió entonces para mirar en la dirección donde yo estaba.

No hacia falta las palabras. Habíamos hablado en parte de algunas cuantas cosas entre ambos antes de comunicarle que la esperarían para llevarla al Nuevo Consejo, donde estaría más a salvo. Ahora, la comunicación entre ambos era innecesaria.

Ella sabía que siempre la amaría y que siempre seria mi Amor Inmortal. De eso no había dudas.

Pero tal vez los dos sabíamos que aquella era la despedida. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera lo mejor para ella.

-Vive tu vida- le dije, un par de minutos antes- No puedes seguir así, Dru… Mira el regalo que te ha sido dado. Humana otra vez, viva de nuevo… ¡Puedes empezar de cero! Es todo lo que yo necesito de ti. Saber que puedes vivir y que no habrá mas ni monstruos ni pesadillas esperándote… vive.

Ella fijó esos ojos grandes y expresivos en mí, sin decir nada. Sabia que ese mandato mío (vivir) iba a ser complicado para ella. Su alma humana la atormentaba. Los recuerdos de tantos muertos por su culpa… de los pecados que cometió… eran mucho para ella, pero DEBIA afrontarlos.

Es todo lo que yo podía hacer por ella.

Dru solo atinó a observar en la dirección donde yo me encontraba un escaso segundo mas, luego, entró en el Sedan. Buffy y Giles ocuparon sus lugares también y partieron. El viaje a Cleveland seria algo largo.

-Te amo- dije cuando el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

Dos noches, las cuales, pasaron volando.

Me prepare para el encuentro en el interior del departamento en el hotel Chandler. Saint Patrick esperaba y Azriel también. Me vestí con mi gabardina negra y partí, raudo, a través de la nieve insistente que caía sobre la Gran Manzana.

La Catedral era hermosa. A esas horas de la noche, la puerta estaba abierta todavía. En el interior de la nave principal de la iglesia alumbrada por múltiples velas y llena de imágenes de santos y vitrales de Cristo, solo había un par de feligreses. Ninguno se fijó en ese chico pálido que entró trémulamente al lugar y ocupó un asiento en un rincón más apartado, mirando con reverente temor al Cristo Crucificado en el atrio.

Un vampiro en una iglesia.

Me persigne automáticamente cuando entré. Cosa cristiana, lo admito. Algo en mi interior se resistió a estar en semejante sitio. La explicación era bien obvia. El demonio que llevaba dentro, en la sangre, el que me daba el poder de los vampiros, odiaba aquellos íconos de un Poder Superior. La cruz era un símbolo religioso y solía ser protección contra los vampiros. Había visto muchas veces que varios de mis congeneres siempre huían despavoridos ante la sola visión de la cruz. Los mas osados habían llegado a tocarla, recibiendo de semejante blasfemia una quemazón leve pero punzante.

Pero no estaba allí para debatir teología. O, al menos, no eso.

Estaba ahí para esperar a alguien.

-¿Dónde estas, Azriel? – dije en voz baja – Estoy aquí.

-Aquí estoy – fue su respuesta. Me volví y entonces vi que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Era una figura grande, imponente, alta, vestida con su túnica negra y sólida, sentada en el banco como un feligrés más. Me miraba con aquellos bellos ojos humanos y sonreía dulcemente, haciendo que mis sentimientos de amargura se desvanecieran.

-Eres puntual – me dijo.

-Mas o menos… ¿Ya estabas aquí de antes, verdad?

-Así es. Admito que… si. Además, me gusta venir a esta hora – sus ojos pasaron de mí hacia el interior en penumbras de la catedral, con gente que oraba lentamente el rosario – Es mas tranquilo venir a esta hora. Puedo admirar las imágenes esculpidas en roca y deleitarme con ellas. A parte de oír las plegarias de la gente, claro.

-He meditado tu propuesta – le anuncié – Y lo he hablado con… amigos míos.

-Me imagino.

-Y acepto charlar contigo. Quiero oír lo que tienes para decirme… Ya que es eso, ¿cierto? Tienes algo para decirme.

-Mas bien, tengo cosas para decirte y mostrarte – terció – Podríamos decir que es eso. Pero tienes que ser tú quién acepte verlas y oírlas por voluntad. Mi pregunta, Federico, Vampiro con Alma, es: ¿Aceptas de verdad?

-Acepto.

Azriel suspiró.

-Entonces, sea… Haremos primero un viaje. Un largo viaje…

-¿Dónde?

Azriel se puso de pie. Su imagen de ángel con túnica negra pareció fluctuar.

-Iremos al Cielo.

Al decir esas palabras las puertas de la catedral se abrieron bruscamente impulsadas por un viento frío e invernal. Las velas se apagaron en sus pabilos y toda la gran iglesia se sumió en las tinieblas.

-No temas- dijo el Sirviente de la Muerte, poniéndome una mano calida en el hombro- Así es al comienzo el viaje…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE **

Todo se volvió negro de repente. A mí alrededor, no estaba mas ni la catedral ni la gente orando ni nada de esta Tierra. Era como estar sumergido en un gigantesco pozo negro, una caverna infinita, que se extendía sin limites hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

Un vacío de infinita negrura, podría decirse.

Azriel todavía estaba a mi lado. Su mano calida era el único consuelo en ese triste vacío sin forma y sin luz. Su tacto allí era como una brisa de esperanza, como un susurro de calma y espera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- creo que fue lo que dije. A pesar de que el sitio era lúgubremente vasto y enorme, mi voz no produjo eco alguno.

-Sheol- la voz del Sirviente de la Muerte sonaba ahora con un tinte diferente a cuando estábamos en la Tierra – Supongo que sabes que "Sheol" en el viejo hebreo quiere decir "Tinieblas". Este es el Sheol, el antiguo lugar de descanso de las almas antes de la Venida de Dios Encarnado a la Tierra. Escucha con atención… ¿Los oyes? Están ahí todavía, rodeándonos.

Las manos de Azriel, sutiles al inicio, ahora me sostenían con fuerza asiéndome por debajo de los brazos. Me levantaba, transportándome por aquel lúgubre sitio el cual, se llenó de repente de gemidos lastimeros y voces de todos los idiomas posibles y conocidos en el ancho mundo.

Volábamos. Los dos volábamos por allí. Y no estábamos solos. Unas sombras, almas, fantasmas en realidad, de gente que alguna vez vivió sobre la Tierra en diferentes épocas deambulaban en ese sitio. Eran apenas unas sombras débiles, lastimosas y hasta patéticas. Gemían, lloraban, se quejaban… era asombroso el coro de voces de diferentes tonos que se alzaba a nuestro paso. Idiomas antiguos, como latín, sánscrito, arameo, etc, podían oírse en mitad de esas multitud gimiente, si uno prestaba la suficiente atención a ellos.

Algo sucedía. Detrás de mí, Azriel estaba cambiando. Me volví para verlo y me quede de una pieza. La imagen del Ángel de la Muerte con su túnica negra estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. Su semblante angélico era el mismo, pero ahora, el ser que me llevaba por el triste reino de Sheol se dejaba ver con todo el esplendor de lo que realmente era: un ángel de Dios.

Su aspecto era este: dos alas gigantescas, negras, se alzaban sobre sus hombros. Eran alas grandiosas y lustrosas, de plumas brillantes. Azriel las sacudía a medida que volábamos por Sheol. El resto de la vestimenta del ángel era igual de diferente. La túnica negra no estaba mas, en su lugar llevaba puesta una armadura o peto como los del medioevo. Era del mismo color de las alas, pero de un brillo sorprendente.

Ahora, de esa forma, Azriel lucia como un autentico ángel, como esas figuras que uno decididamente espera encontrarse cara a cara del otro lado. Al ver mi asombro por su cambio de forma, sonrió dulcemente, mientras me explicaba con una voz fuerte y siempre amable…

-El otro aspecto es, mas bien, una imposición – confesó – Dios me lo impuso hace mucho tiempo. Es una suerte de parte del Plan Divino… al menos, eso dice Él.

-¿Esta es tu forma original?

-Así es… así soy yo en realidad y así me ven las almas que cruzan el Gran Umbral – afirmó, siempre llevándome hacia delante, en mitad de las tinieblas – No temas por las almas de Sheol. Nada pueden hacernos.

Era cierto. Muchos de esos fantasmas se estiraban hacia nosotros, intentando tocarnos. La sorpresa mayor venia al ver que nosotros éramos como intangibles para los intangibles. Las manos espectrales jamás lograron rozarme un centímetro de piel. No reconocía a ningún rostro entre las sombras pálidas de Sheol, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que hacían esas personas allí, por que no habían ido al Cielo, sitio al que mi guía decía que me estaba llevando. Se lo manifesté y Azriel me dijo esto:

-Desde el Principio del Tiempo, las almas humanas venían a Sheol… No pienses que este sitio es un castigo para ellas. En la actualidad, los místicos de tu mundo le llaman a este lugar de otra forma. Le dicen "Plano Astral". Algunos otros lo denominan "Purgatorio". Lo cierto es que eso es, en alguna forma. Muchos cometieron ciertos pecados, pero han sido de manera involuntaria. En realidad, toda la Humanidad lleva algo del Pecado Original en su interior y es preciso, para que su Ascensión sea completa, pasar por un sitio de transito o purificación.

-¿Y ese sitio es Sheol?

-Si. Las almas de Sheol, como puedes ver, no saben en su gran mayoría que están muertas. Lo que ustedes llaman "fantasmas" provienen de aquí. Salen de este reino o se mueven entre él y el de la Tierra y muchas veces lo hacen confundidos. Muchos de ellos no saben que no tienen cuerpo y se mantienen apegados a la Tierra. Por eso sufren. Sufren solos, en realidad. No hay ningún ángel ni otra cosa que los castigue por aquí… ¿Entiendes?

-Mas o menos… Es todo muy nuevo para mí – reconocí, suspirando – No me gusta este sitio… ¿Toda la Humanidad tiene que pasar por Sheol? ¿Es paso obligatorio?

-Antes si, en realidad – reconoció Azriel, batiendo las grandes alas negras con mas fuerza. Tomamos mas impulso – Al menos, antes de que Dios Encarnado viniera a la Tierra y ofreciera a la Humanidad el más maravilloso de los dones… la entrada el Cielo.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, del Credo, es solamente para aquellos que creen en Él y le aceptan y por supuesto, se esfuerzan para conseguirlo.

Azriel asintió, sonriendo.

-Conoces las Escrituras muy bien.

-Soy católico, pero ahora, dime una cosa… ¿Qué pasa con los que no tienen Fe? ¿O los que tienen Fe diferente?

Por primera vez Azriel se mostró algo triste.

-Esa es una de las tantas cosas de las que vamos a hablar un poco mas adelante… Mira, estamos llegando… Prepárate.

Una luz apareció súbitamente delante de nosotros. Era una luz dorada, calida, pacifica. Las almas de Sheol huían de aquella luz o más bien, la luz las empujaba para hacerse paso. Una música realmente celestial emergía de la luz, una música parecida a un coro que cantaba dulces melodías.

Sentí que mi alma se llenaba de gozo. ¡Íbamos a la Luz!

La entrada al Cielo nos recibió cuando penetramos en la luz. Una gigantesca escalera de mármol brillante y limpio se elevaba hacia una cima imposible, nubosa. Azriel me depositó en un gran escalón y descendió a mi lado. Las alas de sus hombros se plegaron, descansando cómodamente sobre su espalda.

-Escalera al Cielo – dije, fascinado – Ledd Zeppelín tenía razón.

Azriel rió. Apoyando una mano nuevamente en mi hombro, me hizo subir de a poco por la escalera, hasta la cima. A medida que avanzábamos, no podía dejar de mirar por los bordes hacia abajo. Un vacío infinito de nubes se extendía hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba.

La música de coro no cesaba en ningún momento. Surgía con fuerza de delante de nosotros. Finalmente, alcanzamos la cima y penetramos en una visión de belleza sin límites.

¿Cómo puedo describirles el Cielo? ¿Alcanzan las palabras para describir aquella mansión contenedora de todo el placer y amor de nuestra Tierra? Era más que eso, creanme. Para poder acercarles ese pedazo de Paraíso, tengo que traducirlo a términos humanos.

Para empezar, el Cielo que se elevaba ante mi vista era un vasto jardín, repleto de flores hermosas y de árboles. Había mucha gente por allí, vestida de blanco y paseando tranquilamente. La luz venia de todos los rincones, a pesar de que el sitio carecía de sol y el clima general era de paz.

¿Leyeron bien? PAZ. ¿Qué es la paz? No es la ausencia de guerra. Olvídense del diccionario. Aquello era "La Paz". La misma que Buffy me dijo que había sentido al estar allí y ahora, lo sabía yo, mi amiga Cazadora había estado en efecto en ese sitio.

-¡Es hermoso! – me encontré diciendo, llorando - ¡Dios bendito, es hermoso! ¡Es hermoso!

Azriel, que siempre estaba a mi lado, asintió. Parecía curiosamente triste por momentos, algo que desentonaba mucho con su aspecto angelical.

-Estas contemplando la Gloria del Creador. Esto es lo que ustedes llaman "El Cielo".

-¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Es precioso! – las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis mejillas, mientras caía de pie, en aquel pasto vivo y brillante. Lo palpé y lo sentí fuerte, real al tacto.

Un grupo de figuras vestidas de blanco se asomaron. Al verlas no advertí a nadie conocido, pero por alguna extraña razón, una de esas figuras pareció reconocerme. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a mí en tono amistoso…

-Bienvenido – me dijo, sonriendo. Se trataba de una mujer mayor, de aspecto ilustre. Algo en ella me hacia recordar a alguien.

-Hola- fue mi estupida respuesta. Lo admito. Estaba totalmente obnubilado por la sensación y el aspecto del lugar.

-Soy Joyce Summers. Es muy lindo verte por acá.

Summers. Al toque me di cuenta de quien era y a quien me recordaba. ¡Era la madre de Buffy!

Joyce Summers, muerta hace unos años de cáncer. La madre de Buffy. Jamás la había conocido en persona, sin embargo, allí estaba, radiante, sonriente y… bien.

-Yo… conozco a su hija.

-Lo sé… Y te agradezco que seas su amigo. Buffy necesita mucho en estos días a un gran amigo de verdad – dijo Joyce, calmadamente – Ella ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes? Y le haría bien contar con alguien como tú a su lado.

-Joyce, no digas esas cosas – dijo riéndose una muchacha rubia que se acercó a nosotros con otras personas (todos siempre vestidos de blanco) - ¡Cualquiera diría que le estas buscando novio a tu hija!

Joyce sonrió, cómplice. Por mi parte, me quede de una pieza al reconocer a quien le había hablado.

-¡Darla!

-Hola Federico – me saludó Darla, resplandeciente - ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿verdad? *

*** (Ver mi Fanfic "Darla", para mas información. Nota del Autor) **

-No lo puedo creer… - dije a mi guía. Azriel sonrió tímidamente, apoyándome una mano en el hombro.

-No podemos entretenernos mucho aquí – declaró – Debemos seguir.

Iba a protestar, pero entonces el paisaje cambió. Las personas que estaban delante de nosotros desaparecieron y fueron súbitamente reemplazadas por la visión de un gran salón blanco, todo blanco. Era impresionante aquel sitio. Se alzaban columnas hasta el techo de aquel color. Blanco y más blanco.

Un inmenso trono se elevaba en el centro del salón. Sentado en él, un anciano de larga barba blanca y ropas resplandecientes nos miraba tiernamente.

Caí de rodillas. La imagen pertenecía efectivamente a lo que yo esperaba encontrar. ¡Era Dios! Podría haberlo jurado ante cualquiera. A pesar de que Él nunca lo declaró, sabia que ese anciano bondadoso que nos miraba, sentado en el ilustre trono, era Dios Padre.

-¡Dios, Dios mío! ¡Mi Padre! – comencé a gemir, con la cara vuelta al suelo lustroso de blanco - ¡No soy digno, no soy digno!

El anciano rió. Era una risa dulce, infinitamente más dulce que la de Azriel. Mientras yo me encontraba postrado ante Dios, Azriel, mi guía, el Sirviente de la Muerte, permanecía de pie ante aquella visión divina. Solo supe que de alguna manera también rendía pleitesía al anciano del trono al ver que mantenía la vista baja, a pesar de no haber movido su cabeza.

-Levántate – dijo Dios.

No pude hacerlo. No podía. Me paralizaba el temor y a la vez, el súbito sentimiento de indignidad. Era mucho para mí aquello, solo hacia pocas horas que estaba en la Tierra y ahora… ahora compadecía ante el Creador de Todo.

-Levántate, por favor – me pidió Dios de nuevo, siempre cordial – Mi siervo, Azriel, te ha traído hasta aquí… Es justo agasajar a un buen invitado. No siempre viene a verme mucha gente, ¿no es cierto, Azriel?

El Sirviente de la Muerte no respondió, pero asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Me puse de pie, sin atreverme a mirar directamente a aquel rostro todavía.

-No temas – me dijo Dios – Y sobre todo… relájate. Estas muy nervioso.

El anciano del trono se puso de pie. Era alto, al igual que Azriel. Se nos acercó y me sonrió afablemente (nunca había dejado de hacerlo) mientras me extendía una pequeña bolsita de color marrón claro, un marrón que jamás había visto en la Tierra.

-¿Un caramelo?

El ofrecimiento me descolocó. Sentí deseos de reír y es mas… ¡Lo hice!

Mi gesto de alegría pareció conmover al anciano Creador, puesto que lo festejó de igual forma. Éramos dos risas juntas en el Cielo. Cerca, Azriel sonrió, pero no nos acompaño en la risa. Era raro.

-Adelante, con confianza – me insistió Dios, acercándome más la bolsita de caramelos (¡Dios mío! Eso eran) y haciendo un gesto con su ojo derecho para que tomara uno. Por un momento pensé, al contemplar aquel rostro barbado, en un abuelo muy bueno… un abuelo que se sintiera feliz de ver a su amado nieto después de mucho tiempo – Ah, si, un abuelo… Bueno, sin ánimos de corregirte, no soy taaaaan viejo.

El caramelo que tome de la bolsita y que me había llevado a la boca casi se me atragantó. ¡Sabia lo que pensaba!

Dios me miró radiante, con una cara chistosa que quería decir: "¿Cómo no voy a saberlo, si soy Dios?"

Reímos otra vez.

-Yo… la verdad… No puedo creer… - empecé a decir, pero me callé a un gesto del anciano.

-…Que estas aquí, lo sé. Lo sé todo en realidad. Sé también el porque de estar tú aquí – sus ojos, radiantes y vivaces, se fijaron en Azriel - ¿O me equivoco que todo esto tiene que ver con ese viejo asunto entre nosotros, no, Azriel?

Azriel pareció un poco ofuscado, pero no contradijo al anciano. Asintió siempre en silencio.

Dios suspiró. Cuando lo hacia, parecía exhalar algo en el aire de aquel sitio. Lo identifiqué al toque como un sentimiento de Amor increíble.

-Ay, Azriel, el más difícil de mis hijos – dijo Dios, meneando la cabeza – Después de Lucifer, claro.

-Señor, ¿cuento con tu permiso para hablar?

-Azriel, jamás te negué el permiso para hacerlo. Adelante.

-Este chico es el indicado, Señor. No conozco otro digno de Vos y de ocupar el puesto. Es por eso que lo he escogido.

-¿Escogido? ¿Puesto? – pregunté, muy confundido. Miré a Azriel. El Ángel de la Muerte sacudió levemente las alas en aquella habitación, enviando una leve ventisca.

-Azriel, ya hemos hablado de eso – el tono de Dios no era el de una persona enojada, mas bien, era el tono de alguien que ha hablado hasta el hartazgo de cierto tema y simplemente, no quiere hacerlo mas.

-¡Pero Señor! ¡No puedes desatender mi pedido! – exclamó Azriel, levantando la voz.

-Cuidado con el tono, por favor – el anciano levantó la mano, acallándolo – Azriel, no puedo aceptar ese pedido tuyo. Sencillamente no puedo. Eres el UNICO que puede llevar a cargo la misión que te he encomendando. Solo quiero que entiendas eso.

-¡Siempre lo mismo! – Azriel bajó la vista, ofendido - ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Siempre que hablamos del tema, es lo mismo… Yo doy todo de mí y así me pagas. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

Dios meneó la cabeza, con paciencia (era una paciencia ilimitada la suya, al parecer).

-Azriel, te diré algo… Te doy permiso para exponer tu caso ante él – me señaló – Pero recuerda lo siguiente, siempre: SU DESTINO SOLO LE PERTENECE A ÉL. Si decide no aceptar tu ofrecimiento, debes dejarlo en paz. ¿Esta claro?

El rostro de Azriel pareció iluminarse al serle concedido el permiso que tanto parecía anhelar. Asintió, contento.

-¡Gracias, gracias Mi Señor!

-Ahora, antes de que sigas (o comiences) con lo que te propones, déjame un momento a solas con este chico. Hay cosas que debo hablar con él, cosas que solo debe oír él…

Azriel asintió nuevamente. Se dio la media vuelta y… ¡Desapareció!

Sentí una punzada de temor. Azriel se había ido y ahora, estaba solo… solo frente a frente con Dios Padre.

* * *

La situación era algo graciosa, si se quiere.

Y ni en mis más impresionantes sueños podría haberme imaginado aquella situación. Mientras me encontraba de pie ante el anciano del trono, no pude siquiera atinar a decir una palabra. No podía. La realidad es que se agolpaban cientos de preguntas en mi mente, pero NO podía formularlas. Era raro, pero así era.

-Toma otro caramelo – dijo Dios, estirando la bolsita marrón otra vez. Se había sentado en el trono y me miraba siempre afable.

-No, gracias.

-Insisto. Nunca encontraras unos de estos en la Tierra – me guiñó un ojo – Hay de todos los sabores imaginables, ¿sabes? Anda, toma otro.

-Señor, yo… yo… yo…

-Ya sé que quieres preguntarme. No te inquietes. Pero antes de que lo digas de todas formas, déjame decirte lo siguiente: no puedo decírtelo. Sé que… hay muchas cosas que no están del todo claras para ti. Lo admito, soy un Dios no muy explicito, pero, creeme cuando te digo que todo tiene un fin.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Qué es eso de la discusión que Azriel y usted han tenido? ¿De que trata?

-¡Por favor! "Usted", suena muy… - Dios levantó las manos, haciendo un gesto de exageración – Tutéame.

-¡Oh, no podría!

-¿Acaso tratas de "usted" a tus amigos? ¿O a tus padres? Por favor, tutéame… Adelante.

Asentí. Los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Respiré dos, tres veces, para serenarme y lo conseguí… solo a medias, claro.

-La discusión que… tuviste con Azriel…

-Lo sé – se adelantó Dios, llevándose una mano a la blanca barba – Es cierto, es una vieja discusión. Tengo que admitir que es una que ha llevado mucho tiempo… no, no me preguntes cuanto tiempo. Aquí el tiempo se mide diferente… aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿Tiempo? Ese es un mal invento mío – frunció el ceño levemente – Tengo que recordar a veces que la mayoría de mis creaciones no son precisamente las mas populares. El tiempo, sin ir más lejos, es como los mortales dicen, un reverendo tirano. Tiempo… - hizo una pausa, pensativo - ¿Crees que un mundo sin tiempo seria lo mejor? Hum, no… seria muy caótico… Creo que debo meditar acerca de eso… un poco mas de tiempo.

Asentí pero fue un reflejo mecánico. Dios parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Era increíble. Todo lo era.

-Perdona… siempre me pasa eso –sonrió – No le hagas caso a este viejo… siempre anda perdido en sus pensamientos… La discusión con Azriel lleva su tiempo, pero no puedo decirte mucho, ya que él mismo te lo revelará en breve. Le he permitido exponerte el asunto desde SU punto de vista. Dime ahora… ¿Soy un Dios democrático o no lo soy?

-¡Oh, si, si! – me apresuré a asentir – Claro que si.

-Si, eso pensé.

Silencio. Silencio en el Cielo.

Cuando Dios pensaba las estrellas debían temblar. No lo sé. Solo sé que yo temblaba.

-No quiero retrasarte mucho aquí – dijo Dios, luego de un rato – Azriel esta impaciente por empezar y no lo culpo, pero hay un par de cosas que quisiera decirte primero. Una de ellas es que no, no soy el dueño de vuestro destino… y aclaro algo, cuando digo "vuestro" me refiero no solo a ti, sino a la raza humana, a todos los seres del universo. Si, yo los he creado a todos, pero… bien… ¿Las palabras "Libre Albedrío" significan algo para ti, muchacho?

-Libre albedrío significa libertad de elección – mencioné – Libertad para elegir el Bien o… el Mal.

-Correcto – me apremió – Muy bien. Eres muy listo – esto lo dijo como muy orgulloso – Así es. Libertad de elección. Los seres humanos, independientemente de todo, tienen ese regalo (llamémosle así) de mi parte. Libertad de elección. Eso es que si quieren elegir hacer el Bien, lo hacen, lo mismo que lo que ustedes llaman el Mal.

-¿Y usted nunca ha pensado que quizás el juicio de la Humanidad fuera algo así como, digamos, errado? ¿Qué quizás no debería alguien indicarles el camino a seguir?

-Si, lo he pensado – dijo sinceramente. Tenia miedo que mis preguntas (cuestionamientos disfrazados de preguntas en realidad) lo ofendieran. Para nada. Por alguna razón, aquel bondadoso anciano parecía imposibilitado de enfadarse – Y lo he pensado muy bien, no te creas que no. Fue por eso que bajé a la Tierra encarnado bajo la forma de Mi Hijo. Yo, Dios Padre, descendí a la Tierra asumiendo forma mortal, envistiéndome de carne humana, de una forma igual a la de ustedes, para sentir, para poder entender y por sobre todas las cosas, para poder guiar. Mi intervención fue esa y será la única de momento.

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero… Digamos que usted no impuso nada cuando bajó con la forma de Cristo. Es decir, yo a lo que iba es lo de guiar mas directamente a la Humanidad en su escala evolutiva, a eso me refería.

-Ay, si pudieras entender mi posición – suspiró – Obligar, someter… son cosas de los seres mortales. Con eso hubiera quebrado mi regalo a ustedes. Libertad de elección. Bajé a la Tierra para mostrarles el camino, nada más. Ustedes son libres y siempre lo van a ser de elegir seguirlo o no. Si yo, Dios Padre, los obligara a aceptar el Bien… ¿Qué clase de Dios seria? Estaría convirtiéndome en un titiritero gigantesco – meneó la cabeza negativamente – No soy así y no es así como las cosas deben ser, por eso, ustedes eligen. "Cosecharás lo que siembres". El hombre justo siembra paz y amor y recibe lo mismo retribuido miles de veces. El hombre injusto y avaro siembra hambre y discordia… y recibe eso.

Guardó silencio un momento, pensando otra vez.

-No hay una ciencia complicada en todo esto. Es solo eso. Si ustedes quisieran, el mundo podría ser un lugar mucho mejor… es todo lo que voy a decir respecto a eso… Ah, Azriel esta aquí y ya quiere empezar – señaló a mis espaldas. Me volví y vi la alada figura del Sirviente de la Muerte de pie, esperando – Es todo tuyo, Azriel. Y ya sabes… Si decide que no…

Azriel me puso una mano en el hombro, y con un gesto me indicó que era hora de partir.

-No te aflijas, hijo mío – dijo Dios, antes de irnos – Volveremos a vernos. Y recuerda esto siempre: libertad de elección. Nadie va a vivir tu vida salvo TU MISMO. Elige con sabiduría entonces de aquí en más y serás feliz.

Iba a decir algo para responder a esto pero la visión del mundo celestial desapareció de delante de mis ojos. Azriel, sosteniéndome, me transportaba ahora hacia la salida del Cielo a toda velocidad. Hubo un relámpago de luz cegadora cuando salimos de aquella dimensión superior y luego…

…Caía…

Caía en picada. Suelto de Azriel. Caía hacia alguna parte, a toda velocidad.

Grité, sorprendido. Intenté aferrarme a algo, pero era inútil. Finalmente, aterricé bruscamente en un páramo desolado, en mitad de un campo yermo y estéril.

La caída debería haber sido más dolorosa, pero algo la amortiguo. Cuando mis sentidos de tercera dimensión se acoplaron y normalizaron, me di cuenta que ese algo que había amortiguado mi caída era un numeroso grupo de cadáveres, todos apilados uno sobre otro.

Ante aquella visión de espanto, después de haber contemplado las bellezas del Cielo y la Gloria del Creador, creí sinceramente que me habían arrojado al Infierno. Azriel, como siempre, me sacó de mi error…

-No es este el Reino del Dolor Perpetuo – dijo, parado en una lomada. Su forma angélica había remitido. Era otra vez el ángel de negro, el de la túnica oscura que ondeaba al viento – Estamos en la Tierra de nuevo, pero en un tiempo diferente…

-¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo?

-En realidad, ahora nos movemos fuera de sincronía en el tiempo, por lo que nadie puede vernos. No te inquietes.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté, mirando espantado el campo repleto de cadáveres. Gente muerta de maneras atroces, mutilados de cientos de formas increíbles. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Bosnia, Servia… El Medio Oriente… los campos de las batallas de la Edad Media – Azriel se encogió de hombros – Da igual el lugar en realidad. Es lo de menos. Todo tiene empero un vínculo en común… Eres un chico listo, dime cual es.

-Muerte – dije, mirando triste el cadáver semi podrido de una niña. Varias moscas salían de su boca muerta.

-¿Te parece que este es el mundo feliz que Dios, nuestro Santo Padre ha creado para ustedes? No, claro que no lo es… Pero es como él dice… ustedes eligen que hacer con sus vidas y la libertad de elección es… la cruz que él les cargo.

-Pensé que se trataba de un regalo.

Azriel meneó la cabeza. Se sentó entonces sobre una saliente rocosa, haciéndome gestos de que me acerque a él.

-Un regalo seria si ustedes pudieran vivir para siempre y sin el dolor y el sufrimiento de una vida mortal, pero no es así – terció – Bien, es hora de que charlemos… Como bien supones, por la charla que oíste a medias "allá arriba" Dios y yo estamos en una cierta… discusión acerca de algo. Ese algo es mi papel, mi desempeño en el mundo como Sirviente de la Muerte.

_"Cuando Dios creó al mundo, encargó a los mas poderosos de sus hijos, los ángeles, el aspecto de ciertas cosas que deberían ser llevadas a cabo. Misiones de suma importancia. Todo esto estaba destinado, según él, al gran plan divino. Así es como a algunos de mis hermanos ángeles les tocó hacerse cargo de presidir el orden de las orbitas, a otros, los nacimientos de los Hijos de la Humanidad y otros mas cientos y cientos de misiones mas. Todos aceptaron sus cargos con sumo gusto y placer, listos para ponerse a trabajar para el Santo Padre, pero entonces, llegó mi turno…"_

_"De todos los ángeles del cielo, yo era el único que todavía no tenia ocupación. Dios me llevó a un rincón y sostuvimos la siguiente charla:_

_"-Azriel, a ti te voy a encomendar la tarea mas grande de todas…"_

_"-Dime, Señor. Soy tu siervo y obedezco."_

_"-Azriel, esos seres que he creado tienen un principio, como bien sabes. Sus almas son insufladas por algunos de tus hermanos en esos cuerpos que tienen para poder vivir… muchos otros de tus hermanos están encargados de acompañarles durante toda su vida como guardianes espirituales silenciosos… pero los humanos no van a durar mucho tiempo sobre la Tierra… Esta decidido que han de terminar sus vidas algún día y es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar…"_

_"-Señor, no te entiendo- dije yo en ese entonces."_

_"-Azriel, tú serás el Sirviente de la Muerte."_

Azriel hizo una pausa en su relato. Se acomodó la túnica negra. Yo me senté a su lado, en la saliente rocosa y contemplé el árido paisaje de cadáveres que se extendía delante de mí. Era algo loco, enfermo y hasta bizarro hablar de ángeles, de Dios y de la Creación cuando a tu alrededor se erguía el yermo páramo de tanto dolor y sufrimientos indiscriminado.

-Cuando Dios me dijo que seria el Sirviente de la Muerte, sentí algo muy nuevo en mí: desconfianza. Ningún ángel sentía estas cosas. En realidad, hacia poco tiempo (nuestros tiempos, en realidad, que son diferentes a los tuyos) habíamos tenido la primera Gran Rebelión entre los nuestros. El Ángel Caído había sido expulsado del Cielo. Era impensado que alguno más de nosotros cuestionara a Dios Padre por algo. Bien, yo ostento ese titulo hasta la fecha.

_"-Señor… ¿Es necesario que los seres humanos deban morir? – inquirí. La sola idea la de muerte me provocaba un gran dolor - ¿No puede tu maravillosa benevolencia sin limites concederles a esos eres creados la Gracia de tu Eternidad?"_

_"-Azriel, les he dado a esos seres mortales que he creado un don muy preciado – dijo Dios – La libertad. Pero para poder ser libres y poder desarrollarse en el mundo, han de tener que pasar por estas duras penas… Tu misión será llevártelos cuando su momento sea dispuesto por mí, ¿entiendes?"_

_"-Mas o menos, Mi Señor. ¿Deberé llevarlos a todos?"_

_"-A todos y cada uno de ellos, pero solo cuando yo lo disponga. Serás el Sirviente de la Muerte, mi ángel de los fallecimientos. Tú traerás a las almas a esta morada cuando su momento sea dispuesto."_

-¿Y aceptaste esa misión? – pregunté yo, interrumpiendo el relato de Azriel.

-No tenía más opciones. Confiaba en la buena voluntad de Dios. Acepté convertirme en el Sirviente de la Muerte entonces.

-¿Tu trabajo consiste en provocar las muertes?

-No es exactamente eso – Azriel entrecerró los ojos – Mas bien, mi trabajo consiste en ver que se provoquen. Ninguno de nosotros hace nada al ser humano. Como Dios Padre te lo dijo, son ustedes los que hacen las cosas. Mi misión en el mundo de los vivientes es la de sencillamente ver que los fallecimientos se cumplan… y recolectar las almas de quienes dejan este mundo. Dios mismo me dice que hacer luego con esas almas. Muchos entran sin muchas dilaciones en la Gloria que has visto, otros deben permanecer en Sheol un tiempo y hay quienes deben, lamentablemente, pasar un largo, largo tiempo en el Infierno.

-¿Existe el Infierno?

-Por supuesto que si – Azriel me miró sarcástico – Existe el Infierno. Pero no me pidas que te lleve a ese sitio… es horrible, espantoso. Solo es para aquellos que realmente se lo merezcan.

-Hay una paradoja en todo eso.

-¿Cuál es?

-Dios es muy bueno y por lo que yo vi, es cierto que es el Bien Encarnado – dije, meditando – Pero el Infierno existe y las almas son castigadas ahí. ¿Cómo encaja con la misericordia divina eso?

Azriel se mostró perplejo. No seria la primera vez.

-Solo Dios lo sabe.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-¿Y por que no le hiciste la pregunta al Señor cuando estuviste frente a él? – fue su replica.

Permanecí en silencio.

-Lo mismo hice yo cuando fui encomendando como Sirviente de la Muerte – Azriel sonrió tristemente – Acepté el trabajo, el puesto… y en los siglos posteriores, me arrepentí.

-Por lo que me dices, asumo que no te gusta el trabajo que tienes.

-Lo aborrezco – dijo, muy sinceramente – Lo aborrezco cada día de mi larga existencia. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que lo aprecio? Ver a los chiquitos morir todos los días, tener que encargarme de que en efecto, los desnutridos mueran de hambre… de que la bomba colocada por el terrorista aquel explote como es debido y haga puré literalmente a los pobres creyentes que rezan la Tora en la Sinagoga – algunas lagrimas se asomaron en los bellos ojos de Azriel. Era la primera vez que veía a un ángel llorar – Tener que contemplar la devastación de ciudades por terremotos, volcanes y demás… y estar ahí para comprobar que todo se haga tal y como debe ser… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo desearía algo así? Lo aborrezco… aborrezco haberlo aceptado.

-Azriel, no entiendo. Si no te gusta este puesto de Sirviente de la Muerte… ¿Por qué sigues en él? ¡Dile a Dios que busque otro ángel que lo ocupe!

Mi razonamiento, lógico desde un punto de vista humano, fue recibido con una sonrisa amarga de su parte.

-Esa es la discusión que tenemos Él y yo de la que escuchaste allá arriba. Esa precisamente es la eterna queja que le hago. "Señor, libérame de esta suplicio. ¡No lo aguanto mas!"

-¿Y él que responde?

-"Todo forma parte del plan, Azriel. Debes ocupar este puesto", dice. Lo cierto es que ningún otro ángel del Cielo quiere esta misión. Soy el único que decidió afrontarla… y me arrepiento. Le vengo rogando a Dios Padre que de alguna forma, considere buscarme un reemplazo. Le digo y le digo que estoy cansado, que me aterra el salvajismo imperante en la Tierra y que no puedo más… NO PUEDO MAS con todo esto… ¡He aquí mi respuesta!

Azriel señaló con un brazo hacia el campo sembrado de cadáveres.

-Sigo ocupando el mismo sitio de siempre y sufriendo siempre por esto, por el cada día. Las muertes aumentan, los sufrimientos, el clamor. Las almas me preguntan, cuando las llevo: "¿Por qué Dios permite el sufrimiento en el mundo?" ¿Qué les puedo responder, Federico? "Todo forma parte del plan". No es una respuesta que satisfaga a nadie… pero así están las cosas.

-¿Y yo, donde encajo en todo esto? – decidí comenzar a preguntar realmente cual era mi papel en toda esa historia. Había oído y visto mucho hasta la fecha, pero quería saber que era lo que se esperaba de mí en todo eso.

-Tú eres un ser único. Tú, que no estas ahora ni vivo ni muerto del todo, eres un ser único. En la Tierra, solo existen 3 vampiros con alma. Tú eres uno, Ángel es otro y Spike es otro… pero de los tres, solo tú eres el UNICO que tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente grande por el mundo mismo.

-Haz dicho "…Ángel es otro y Spike otro", cuando hablabas de los vampiros con alma de la Tierra. Spike ha muerto, así que solo quedamos dos en el mundo, Azriel.

Se produjo un súbito silencio. Era alarmante y sorpresivo.

-Spike esta vivo – fue su respuesta.

Me levante de mi asiento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Es imposible! Murió en la Boca del Infierno… en Sunnydale… ¿Cómo…?

-El Amuleto misterioso mismo que acabó con el gran mal que reinaba allí lo tomó en su interior y lo guardó. Tres meses después de aquello, el Amuleto llegó a manos de Ángel en Los Ángeles, al edificio de W&H. Spike emergió de él, primero debiendo soportar un periodo de incorpóreo que no era tal y luego… pudiendo regresar entre los físicos, para ocupar su lugar al lado de Ángel como un Campeón mas.

El peso de la revelación me había impactado. ¡Spike estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo!

-Santo Cielo… Buffy tiene que saber esto – dije, llevándome una mano a la boca.

-No. La Cazadora no lo tiene que saber…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Dios me ha dicho hace mucho eso mismo. La Cazadora no debe saber que Spike esta vivo. Ignoro el motivo, pero si se lo hubieras preguntado, te hubiera dicho lo del plan divino…

-Azriel, tienes que llevarme ante Spike. ¡Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos! – supliqué.

-Puedo llevarte hasta allá, pero el trayecto será fuera del tiempo. Seremos incorpóreos para ellos. Lo lamento, pero no podemos interferir en sus propias vidas. Si Spike ha regresado a ese lugar y esta allí, puede ser por algo…

-De acuerdo.

-Iremos a ese sitio, pero una vez allí, te contare lo que realmente quiero de ti y lo que espero… también la decisión que desearía fervientemente que tomases y los beneficios que de ella se desprenden.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Así lo haré.

Azriel se puso de pie.

-¿Vamos entonces?

-Ya estamos en realidad – Azriel me hizo un gesto de que me volviera para ver. El yermo árido de muerte se había esfumado.

Nos encontrábamos en mitad de un atestado vestíbulo de un edificio lujoso y de oficinas. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían con trajes y portafolios, hablando por celulares y llevando papeles por todos lados.

Un cartel colocado en una pared me dio una idea de donde estábamos: WOLFRAM & HART.

Y allí, saliendo de una oficina, vestido con su gabardina negra y con un cigarrillo en la boca, salía él. Se detuvo delante de un escritorio donde le dijo un par de palabras a una secretaria y luego, se dio vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos…

-¡Spike!

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE **

-¡Spike!

El vampiro rubio se volvió y me miró. En su boca, un cigarrillo encendido a medio consumir descansaba graciosamente. Por un segundo creí que en efecto esos ojos celestes suyos se habían encontrado con los míos, anulando el impedimento espaciotemporal que hacia que Azriel y yo existiéramos fuera de sincronía con el tiempo, pero inmediatamente comprendí que estaba equivocado…

-¡Spike! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no fumes en MI oficina? – gritó Ángel, saliendo de una oficina cercana con un cenicero en la mano - ¿Es mucho pedir?

Me volví justo cuando Ángel se acercaba a nosotros. Tanto Azriel como yo nos encontrábamos en mitad del vestíbulo de W&H a plena luz del día y ante la vista de todos.

¿Dije "a la vista de todos"? Es un error. Nadie nos veía y por supuesto, éramos intangibles también… de esto ultimo me di perfecta cuenta cuando Ángel siguió caminando hacia donde yo estaba sin detenerse y ni dar muestras de haberse percatado de mí… atravesándome incluso tal cual un fantasma.

Se produjo una sensación de vacío momentáneo cuando su cuerpo sólido pasó por el mío (eterico ahora). Sentí un leve mareo y si no fuera por la mano calida y fuerte de Azriel que me sostuvo por un hombro, hubiera caído al piso.

-Estamos fuera del tiempo – me recordó, con su mano en mi hombro – No te inquietes… Te acostumbraras a esto.

-Ahora sé lo que… sienten los fantasmas – tartamudeé, intentando aspirar aire - ¡Se siente frío!

El mareo momentáneo pasó así como vino, rápido. Me fije que Ángel estaba enzarzado en una agria discusión con Spike en ese momento. El vampiro moreno le insistía al rubito que apagara el cigarrillo y tirara las colillas en el cenicero que agitaba graciosamente ante su cara.

-¡Eres un sucio!

-Bloody Hell, peach – dijo Spike, fumando mas como para rabiar al otro – Es solo un cigarrillo me mierda. ¿Tanto lío por un par de colillas?

-¿Un par? ¡Son cientos y hasta encontré cenizas en los cajones de MI escritorio!

-¿No será de alguno de tus clientes? – se burló Spike, sonriendo.

-Spike, es la ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO – Ángel depositó el cenicero sobre una mesa cercana - ¡Tira las colillas en los ceniceros y ALEJATE DE MI OFICINA!

Dicho esto, el vampiro moreno se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de allí, subiendo por unas escaleras. Spike se lo quedo mirando por un rato y luego, apagó su cigarrillo aplastándolo contra la mesa, desparramando las cenizas en el piso.

-Lo que tú digas, jefecito – susurró, sonriendo irónicamente.

Spike se alejó entonces también, tarareando una canción.

-Una persona realmente… explosiva – comentó Azriel, a mi lado, enarcando una ceja.

-Así es el viejo Spike – dije a mi vez, sonriendo – No lo puedo creer… Esta vivo.

-Vivo no seria algo muy técnico y apropiado para referirse a un vampiro… - Azriel meneó la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en el borde del último escalón de la escalera que Ángel había tomado hacia el piso superior – Pero si, ese es el concepto.

-¿Me decías que el Amuleto lo había guardado en su interior y que cuando se liberó estuvo un tiempo incorpóreo? – inquirí. Tenía ganas de saber más acerca de cómo ocurrieron las cosas en aquel sitio.

-Un par de meses estuvo así – me informó Azriel – No era realmente incorpóreo. Como nosotros, estaba fuera de sincronía con esta dimensión… pero ya te dije, solo fue temporal. Recuperó su sustancia física mas tarde y… ahí lo tienes.

-Tengo que ver mas – dije, comenzando a alejarme y siguiendo a Spike por un pasillo.

-De acuerdo… pero no te alejes mucho… todavía tenemos que seguir hablando… Además, recuerda en que sitio estas – la voz de Azriel me acompañó por un largo trecho mientras me alejaba de él – Este sitio es la cuna del Mal en la Tierra… nada es lo que parece.

* * *

Spike caminaba delante de mí pareciendo saber adonde iba y en ningún momento se percató de que yo le seguía. Era raro estar allí y moviéndome como un fantasma sin cuerpo, atravesando a cada tantos a algún oficinista que pasaba por ese lugar.

El vampiro rubio se detuvo entonces delante de una gran puerta y suspiró. En su rostro se veía más que evidente que no quería entrar allí, sea cual sea ese lugar, pero… parecía no quedarle otra.

-Hey – un muchacho negro y vestido con un pulcro traje de oficina apareció por un rincón y lo saludó. ¡Era Gunn! - ¿Qué hay, Spike? ¿Vas a entrenar?

-Si… para mi desgracia.

-Te compadezco… nuestra amiga azul no suele tratarte bien en los entrenamientos, ¿verdad?

-Hey, Charlie… ¿Yo digo algo respecto a tu gusto en los trajes que usas? – señaló el rubito, tocando la solapa del traje de Gunn - ¿Azul con rayas? Estas mal, chico, muy mal…

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Spike entró en aquella habitación, dejando detrás de sí a un pobre Gunn ofendido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi traje?

No me quedé a averiguar si Gunn cambiaba de traje o no. Seguí a Spike al salón atravesando la puerta. El lugar era grande y parecía una sala de entrenamientos. Había armas diferentes en las paredes, tales como hachas y espadas, y una figura femenina estaba esperándolo en el otro rincón del improvisado ring que habían montado en el centro del lugar.

-Hey, pet – saludó el rubito - ¿Lista para sudar?

La figura se dio vuelta y me quede paralizado al reconocerla. ¡Era Fred! O más bien, tenía el aspecto de Fred, pero lucia infinitamente diferente.

Vestía un traje rojo de una pieza, de un porte rarísimo. Parecía de cuero, pero estaba claro que el material era otro. Su cabello era en algunas partes azul, lo mismo que los ojos. Sus ojos… dos pedazos de diamantes, de hielo, mejor dicho. Y su piel… pálida, muy pálida, como muerta.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, era Fred. La misma chica grácil y bonita que yo había visto hacia mucho tiempo atrás cuando había venido a L.A por primera vez.*

*** (Ver mi fanfic "Ángelus, el Terrible". Nota del autor) **

-¿Sudar? – la voz que emergió de su boca era fría, desprovista de tinte dulce y femenino – Yo no sudo. Los mortales sudan. Es un proceso patético y estupido del cual, estoy desprovista.

-Ya, ya – Spike se paró en mitad del ring, levantando las manos – Dejemos las formalidades de lado y dame tu mejor golpe.

La mujer que ostentaba el cuerpo y la forma de Fred miró al vampiro aburrida y luego, se acercó a él. Spike hizo unos graciosos pasos de pelea, mientras cerraba los puños, y se preparaba para el combate.

-Te tengo que recordar algo, antes, azulada – dijo el rubito – Soy experto en Kick-Boxing y en Artes Marciales. De hecho, con eso fue que maté a la Cazadora china en el 1900…

¡PAF!

El puño de la misteriosa mujer azul dio de lleno en el rostro de Spike. El vampiro salio disparado por al aire como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión y, atravesándome en el proceso, cayó en el piso estruendosamente.

-¡Autch! – se quejó, desde el piso y con la boca sangrando - ¡No se vale! ¡Illyria, eres una bloody tramposa!

Illyria. Con que ese era su nombre. Me volví para estudiarla detenidamente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que solo había rasgos de Fred en ese ser. La esencia de la chica había desaparecido totalmente.

Illyria sonrió fríamente al ver a Spike caído en el piso, pero entonces ocurrió algo impensado e insólito… algo totalmente insólito.

¡ME VIO!

Sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en los míos en un momento. Era como si aquella criatura pudiera ver en el entramado de más de una realidad y descorrer el velo del cosmos. Me vio y frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – Spike se había incorporado y había notado el cambio en su compañera - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos siendo espiados – dijo Illyria, los ojos azules fijos sin pestañear en los míos – No me gustan los espías.

Estiró una mano y me aferró de la solapa de mi gabardina negra. Tironeó y fue como si el aire a mí alrededor se sacudiera totalmente. Me vi impulsado por el aire por aquella mano con una fuerza física increíble y volé, arrojado como un papel arrugado en un rincón. Terminé estrellándome duramente contra la pared contigua de la sala.

-¡Bloody Hell! – oí decir a Spike, sorprendido.

Me levanté rápidamente. Illyria estaba ya encima de mí.

-¿Quién eres? – me preguntó con su gélida voz.

-No te gustaría saberlo – dije, mirándola seriamente.

-¡Déjalo, déjalo! – Spike se había acercado y tironeaba a Illyria de su hombro - ¡Lo conozco! Es un vampiro con alma… ¡Es amigo mío!

Illyria me echó una mirada gélida, tan gélida que el frío del invierno hubiera sido una brisa fresca comparado con ellos y se apartó. Spike entonces se me acercó, sonriendo un poco bastante confundido.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo…? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Si, soy yo… intacto de momento. Tu amiguita casi me mata.

Nos abrazamos.

-¡Dios santo! Me alegro tanto de verte… ¿Cómo es que…? – Spike se separó de mí, observándome.

-Larga historia, una muy larga historia, creeme – repliqué, sonriendo – Y parece que ha tenido un giro inesperado. ¿Cómo es que me han visto?

-¿Verte? Yo no te vi.

-Yo si – dijo Illyria, a la distancia – Yo puedo ver cosas que ni siquiera ninguno de ustedes dos imaginan… - su tono de voz era sibilino, susurrante – Yo puedo observar las sombras ocultas de otras dimensiones y ver, con mis ojos, los secretos del cosmos terrible…

-Ya. No le hagas caso – Spike me colocó una mano en el hombro – No importa la verdad como sea la historia, me imagino que será algo sorprendente, pero… ¡Cielos! Hace mucho que no tenía noticias de ti.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo… ¡Estas vivo!

Spike rió.

-Técnicamente hablando… si. Larga historia.

-Si, si, lo sé… O mejor dicho, me lo han contado.

Spike se mostró perplejo. Illyria, en tanto, seguía mirándome con esos gélidos ojos suyos. Era como si pudiera ver, como en efecto proclamaba, más allá de lo tangible.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunté.

-Su… nombre es Illyria. Es una… especie de demonio antiguo…

-Soy una diosa – dijo Illyria, uniéndose mucho mas cerca de nuestra charla – Que nunca se te olvide, vampiro.

-Lo que sea… Ella es Illyria. Illyria, él es Federico. El 3 vampiro con alma de la Tierra y… un excelente narrador de historias.

-No exageres, Spike – retruqué, dándole un codazo – Otros escriben mejor que yo.

-Vampiro con alma – dijo Illyria - ¿Acaso esta de moda por este lugar?

-Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo conocí, luv.

-Hay algo que no… entiendo. ¿Cómo es que se parece tanto a…? – bajé la voz. Illyria se había cruzado de brazos, estudiándome con esos ojos suyos de hielo seco.

-Larga historia, pet.

-Resúmela.

-Esta cosa…

Illyria carraspeó.

-Perdón… esta "diosa" surgió de un viejo ataúd antiguo y tuvo la buena idea de entrar en el cuerpo de Fred… Fue así como sucedió.

-¿Y ella?

Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Spike había bajado la vista, dolido. Comprendí que las cosas no marchaban bien por aquel lugar.

-Fred murió.

-Oh. Yo… lo siento…

Me quede pasmado. Spike parecía realmente abatido al contarme aquello, pero no hizo falta que me dijera mas. Comprendí que aquel ser misterioso, Illyria, había sido la causa de la muerte de Fred al posesionarse de su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna, se había asentado allí dentro y la pobre dueña de aquel cuerpo había desaparecido para siempre.

-Lo siento mucho… de veras…

-Si, ya esta bien… ocurrió hace mucho. No vale la pena pensar en eso – Spike suspiró.

Súbitamente, la luz que iluminaba la sala pestañeó. Illyria fijó sus gélidos ojos de inmediato en el techo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No estamos solos – dijo.

Se produjo otro pestañeazo en la luz. Comprendí que Azriel, el Sirviente de la Muerte, estaba allí. Sin duda alguna, se había dado cuenta de que yo ya no era incorpóreo.

-Hay algo aquí, con nosotros – dijo Illyria, en guardia – Puedo verlo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es? – Spike también se había puesto en guardia, pero él no pedía ni ver ni sentir nada.

-Es enorme… enorme… esta por todos lados… - Illyria movía frenéticamente la cabeza hacia todos los rincones, intentando focalizar sus sentidos y poderes para captar lo que nos acechaba – No es de este mundo… no es de ningún reino que yo conozca, pero esta aquí por algún motivo…

-Por mí – les informé. Me miraron de inmediato – Esta aquí por mí. Lo siento chicos, pero creo que… me tengo que ir.

-¿Irte? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

La pregunta de Spike no obtuvo respuesta. Azriel se había asomado por detrás de mí y apoyaba su mano en mi hombro. Cuando me fijé que los ojos celestes del vampiro rubio ya no me veían, comprendí que otra vez era intangible e invisible.

-Vamos… haz cometido un grave error al hacerte ver por ellos. No podemos interferir con sus vidas.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Esa… Illyria me vio. Me hizo corpóreo de nuevo.

Los bellos ojos de Azriel se fijaron en Illyria. La diosa-demonio lo veía, pero por alguna extraña razón, no decía nada. A su lado, Spike escudriñaba el aire desesperado, llamándome por mi nombre.

-Se ha ido – dijo Illyria luego de un buen rato.

-¡Bloody Hell! ¡Esto tengo que decírselo a Ángel…! – Spike se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Vamos… debemos marcharnos de este sitio.

Dicho esto, Azriel me arrastró de allí. Lo último que vi entonces fueron los ojos de Illyria, que me seguían mientras nos marchábamos…

* * *

El paisaje había cambiado.

Estábamos en la cima del edificio cilíndrico del ayuntamiento de Los Ángeles. Era de noche y las estrellas, bellos cristales de luz, brillaban en el firmamento. Desde mi posición, podía ver hasta el horizonte y los suburbios de la gran ciudad.

-Quiero saber algunas cosas – dije.

-De acuerdo. Pregunta.

-¿Quién es la criatura que vive dentro del cuerpo de Fred?

-Su nombre es Illyria y pertenece a la raza de los condenados que se disputaron la Tierra antes de que Nuestro Señor decidiera comenzar con el mundo tal y como lo conoces.

-Entonces es una especie de demonio… ¿Pero que sucedió con Fred? ¿Dónde ha ido su alma?

-Ha partido para siempre. Tal y como todas las almas.

-¿Había llegado su momento?

Azriel guardó silencio por un minuto.

-Dios lo ha dispuesto así… y yo he tenido que cumplir viendo que todo se haga como debía ser –declaró, enigmáticamente – Como ves, no estoy contento con la decisión de Dios Padre en este caso, ni en ningún otro. Quizás más en este caso, dado que su cuerpo todavía vive, pero ocupado por algo que no debía irrumpir más en el mundo.

-No lo puedo creer – me llevé una mano a la boca – Fred… muerta… ¿Cuántas cosas mas han cambiado por aquí? Dímelo, dime todo…

-Los cambios originados aquí han sido dispuestos por diversas fuerza en conflicto. No me preguntes más de lo poco que yo sé. No soy omnisciente. Además, todo esto te esta afectando y necesito de tu lucidez para exponerte lo que te voy a exponer ahora… Llegó el momento de que te hable claramente del asunto. Olvida a tus amigos y sus luchas, todos ellos hacen lo que tienen que hacer independientes de ti o de mí.

-Muy bien… Te escuchó – dije, sentándome sobre el borde de la cornisa.

-Ya has visto como es mi trabajo y sabes lo que soy y lo que hago. Soy el Sirviente de la Muerte, un ángel de Dios encargado en misión por el Creador en que los fallecimientos de este mundo se cumplan. Odio mi trabajo, es horrible y muy, muy doloroso… y estoy cansado. Le he pedido a Dios que me conceda el descanso, pero solo habría una forma de que esto pudiera ser así: Que alguien me reemplazara en mi puesto.

Asentí, sonriendo. Ya entendía de cómo iba la mano.

-Ya veo. ¿Y entonces YO seria el que te reemplazaría a ti?

Azriel me miró, serio, muy serio.

-He pensado en ti desde hace mucho. Creo, que como le dije al Señor, eres el indicado para el puesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dime por que piensas que yo, un vampiro con alma, podría ocupar tu puesto? ¿Qué meritos hice?

-Misericordia; interés real por los demás… luchas día a día con la cruz de tu naturaleza de demonio de la noche… Te esfuerzas por llevar y hacer el Bien. Luchas contra las injusticias y no te quedas mas callado ante el dolor ajeno… Como le decías a Buffy hace un poco atrás, querías hacer algo por el mundo… marcar una maldita diferencia en un maldito mundo como este…

-Admito que no fueron esas mis palabras.

-Marcar una puta diferencia en un puto mundo de mierda – repitió Azriel, haciendo muecas - ¿Esta bien así?

Silbé, sorprendido.

-Bonito vocabulario para un ángel de Dios.

-Da igual. ¿Ese era el concepto?

-Ese era.

-Escúchame. Tú eres el UNICO que puede ocupar este puesto. Tú tienes misericordia. Luchas y hablas… Sabes lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento. Con este puesto… con estos poderes que te estoy ofreciendo, podrías hacer mucho bien.

-¿Siendo el Ángel de la Muerte dices? ¿Cómo podría hacer el Bien si me dices que tú estas obligado en ese puesto tuyo a ver que se cumpla a rajatabla la muerte en la Tierra de la Humanidad? Es paradójico, Azriel, muy paradójico.

Azriel guardó silencio. Un viento de verano se había encaramado con su túnica negra y jugueteaba con ella. comprendí que en efecto, nos habíamos movido en el tiempo. Cuando yo partí en este sobrenatural viaje a su lado, era invierno. Ahora, estábamos en verano. ¿En que año estábamos? Todo a mí alrededor lucia igual, por lo que deduje que quizás solo estábamos un par de meses en el futuro… o en el pasado.

-Tú podrías cambiar eso – dijo el Sirviente de la Muerte, como respuesta ambigua.

-Woah… un momento… Pongámoslo así… Yo acepto tu puesto. ¿Qué sucede entonces?

-Serás el nuevo Sirviente de la Muerte. Un ángel potente de Dios, Nuestro Señor. Nada podrá detenerte y podrás moverte a tu entero antojo entre el Cielo, la Tierra e incluso, el Infierno. No habrá mas secretos para ti, salvo los que Dios Padre ha dispuesto como limite natural a tus nuevos poderes y prácticamente serás… eterno.

-Aja… ¿Y que ocurriría contigo?

Azriel suspiró.

-Morirías, ¿verdad? – atine a decir.

-Nosotros no morimos… pero si, yo descansaría… después de siglos enteros… si, descansaría en paz.

Se produjo el silencio. El único sonido que llegaba a nosotros era el rumor del transito allá abajo, en la ciudad.

-Piensalo detenidamente. ¿Qué te quedaría por perder? ¿Qué esperarías por ganar? ¿Acaso hay alguna otra lucha para ti en este mundo? Lo que te ofrezco puede ser la oportunidad de marcar la diferencia.

-Si tuviera que marcar la diferencia y convertirme en un ángel, Azriel… tendría que enfrentar a Dios Padre mismo, ¿no es verdad? – inquirí. No respondió – De eso se trata todo… Y creo que lo sabes. Sabes que yo, con ese gran poder, no haría exactamente el trabajo como tú lo haces… sabes que me opondría a Dios directamente y a tener que asentir apaciblemente mientras la pobre gente de este mundo muere.

-Si, lo sé. Es por eso que… te estoy eligiendo.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, presa de una angustia interna tremenda.

-Yo en todos estos siglos no he tenido el valor de oponerme a Dios en su plan… ¡En su demente plan! – levanté la vista y le miré, perplejo - ¡Es así! La muerte es un error. ¡ES UN HORROR! No puede ser ni por asomo un consuelo pensar en que el destino de las almas es el Cielo incluso. Morir esta mal y yo se lo dije a Dios cuando inventó este concepto… pero Él no escucha. ¡No escucha! Y durante siglos, tuve que hacer este terrible trabajo… Por eso te estoy eligiendo a ti – apoyó sus manos en las mías – Tú sabes que es lo correcto… lo sientes en lo mas profundo de tu ser. Tú, que eres un ferviente creyente, sabes que Dios esta en un error… ¡Y con el poder que te puedo dar, podrías hacerle notar que esto es así!

No dije nada. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

-No rechaces lo que te ofrezco. Como Sirviente de la Muerte, podrías comenzar a marcar una diferencia desde lo alto…

Bajé la vista, apesadumbrado. Azriel me soltó las manos.

-Como Él dijo, yo no puedo obligarte a aceptar esta difícil elección – terció – Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Si eliges no tomar mi puesto…

Le di la espalda. Fijé mis ojos en la gran urbe que se alzaba a nuestros pies. Rascacielos y casas, todos con gente adentro, viviendo, haciendo sus cosas… sintiendo.

Era hora de elegir. Por supuesto que lo supe apenas que Azriel había aparecido en mi vida que esto seria así. Era hora de elegir… mi destino.

¿Seguir como el vampiro con alma atormentado por su inmortalidad que buscaba, en vano, tratar de hacer un cambio en el mundo o aceptar convertirme nada mas y nada menos que en un ángel, en el Sirviente de la Muerte?

¿Seria yo un Ángel de la Muerte diferente? ¿Tendría el coraje de oponerme al bondadoso Creador, a aquel anciano de aspecto ilustre que había visto?

¿Me atrevería incluso a marcar una diferencia en ambos mundos? Porque, cuando dijera que no a Dios Padre en el momento de hacer mi trabajo, el Cielo entero estallaría quizás en otra rebelión y eso era lo que Azriel sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Todo depende de ti. Has llegado más lejos de lo que cualquier ser en el mundo ahora. Todavía puedes elegir no aceptar…

-Lo haré.

Azriel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Me volví y le miré.

-He dicho que lo haré… ¡Lo haré! Seré el nuevo Sirviente de la Muerte. Marcare una diferencia. Haré las cosas de otra forma. ¡Acepto!

Azriel sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así. Era una sonrisa entre aliviada y satisfecha. Me puso una mano en el hombro, asintiendo.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar… Bebe mi sangre.

-¿Qué?

-Toma mi sangre… eres un vampiro todavía. Debes ser purificado. Bebe de mi sangre… hasta la última gota y conviértete entonces en un ángel de los Cielos.

Obedecí. ¿Pensar en dar marcha atrás? En ese momento, si, lo pensé. Pero era como me habían dicho. Las elecciones las hacia uno y mi vida solo YO MISMO iba a vivirla. Ya había tomado una elección… era hora de afrontarlo.

Transformé mi rostro por el de vampiro. Los agudos colmillos surgieron enseguida. Azriel me ofreció entonces la carne de su cuello, una carne tierna y delicada. Cuando lentamente apoyé mis labios en ese cuello inmaculado, me estremecí. Era como apoyar la boca en seda… en seda suave y perfumada.

-Bebe… hasta el final.

Clavé los colmillos. La piel angelical se rompió sin dilaciones bajo los punzantes dientes y una bocanada de sangre fresca y cargada de una vitalidad totalmente nueva y desconocida por mí penetró en mis entrañas. Hacia mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no bebía sangre de esa forma. Como vampiro con alma, había consumido sangre de animales o sangre almacenada en hospitales, pero ahora estaba haciéndolo directamente desde un cuello, un cuello virginal que se me era ofrecido a voluntad.

Azriel se estremeció y yo lo estreché entre mis brazos. En ese abrazo calido y acogedor, los dos éramos uno, unidos por el lazo de sangre que fluctuaba de él a mí. Unas potentes sensaciones vigorizantes comenzaron entonces a cobrar forma en mi mente. Mi cuerpo cambiaba… yo lo sentía. Era como si la luz divina penetrara en mí ser hasta la medula, cambiándolo todo, alterándolo.

Poder. Sentía el Poder. No era ya tan solo una palabra, era un hecho. Estaba siendo imbuido con un Poder increíble, asombroso… sin igual.

Bebí de la sangre de Azriel hasta la última gota. Cuando me separé de él, lo deposité despacio en el suelo de la terraza donde estábamos. Estaba pálido, muy pálido y entrecerraba los ojos de manera serena.

-Ahora ocupas mi puesto… ahora eres un ángel de los Cielos – susurró con una voz débil - ¡Déjame verte con tu nuevo esplendor! ¡Extiéndete para mi regocijo!

Presa de la nueva vigoridad alcé las manos. Mi cuerpo fluctuaba y cambiaba. Se estiraba y alteraba. Era como si todo el mal en mi interior fuera removido…

Mis ropas cambiaron y una armadura igual a la de Azriel (pero en mi medida) apareció en lugar de la vieja gabardina negra que usaba. Dos gigantescas alas oscuras emergieron por mi espalda, estirándose hacia el estrellado cielo de la noche, desperezándose, dejando al descubierto unas plumas como ningún ave de la Tierra poseía.

El cambio había terminado.

¡ERA UN ÁNGEL!

-He aquí el Sirviente de la Muerte – dijo Azriel y cerró los ojos en paz. Su cuerpo tendido en el piso fluctuó y se desvaneció en una lluvia de luces de color.

Suspiré y observé el paisaje a mí alrededor. Incluso, mi visión había cambiado. Ya no era un vampiro y podía ver el mundo tan solo como los ángeles lo hacen. Al volver mis ojos hacia el horizonte, con un gesto leve, podía escuchar los pensamientos y las emociones de las personas. Podía oír sus suplicas, rezos y oraciones…

Y también podía ver lo que era invisible incluso para los invisibles. Miré hacia las estrellas lejanas y eternas, y vi que el espacio entre ellas y yo era fluido y transitado por cientos y cientos de espíritus celestes… ángeles con alas iguales a las mías o mas grandes.

¡Desde donde estaba, en la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, yo podía ver hasta el último rincón del Cielo!

-¡Mírenme! – grité, con una voz potente, una voz ultraterrena que podía provocar ecos en el ultimo rincón del ancho Cielo - ¡Mírenme y contemplen al nuevo Sirviente de la Muerte!

Allá arriba, en el otro reino, los espíritus celestes detuvieron su incesante marcha desde el Cielo a la Tierra y se aprestaron a mirarme. Podía ver en esas bellas caras (muy similares en perfección y poderío a Azriel) emociones tan evidentes como asombro y perplejidad.

Sentí deseos de unírmeles. Extendí mis alas negras y volé hacia el firmamento. Literalmente, lo atravesé, yéndome a unir a los coros celestiales que me observaban perplejos, mientras yo volaba como un pájaro libre y feliz entre ellos, riendo y riendo de la alegría…

¡ERA UN ÁNGEL DEL CIELO!

CONTINUARA…


	5. Epilogo

"**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

**BUFFY (Interior del Nuevo Consejo de Vigilantes, Cleveland) **

Aburrido. Todo era aburrido.

Estaba harta de las clases. Creía que eran una mala idea. De hecho, se lo había dicho a Giles, pero el Vigilante seguía insistiendo en que ella era la mas experta de todas y la única que podría enseñar a las nuevas generaciones el camino a seguir.

Mientras escribía en su PC portátil, Buffy Summers, la Cazadora, se regañaba a si misma por haber aceptado esa tonta tarea de entrenar a las nuevas Cazadoras que constantemente aparecían en el mundo y llegaban al edificio del Nuevo Consejo de Vigilantes, enclavado en el centro de Cleveland.

Era un trabajo agotador, en cierta forma, y poco productivo en algunos casos. Las nuevas Elegidas que llegaban cada dos por tres eran increíblemente muy jóvenes, muchas de ellas, no superaban los 18 años de edad.

Tonto, tonto y aburrido.

Buffy estaba harta. Quería regresar a Roma, junto con Dawn. Su hermana todavía estaba allí, viviendo junto con Andrew, de quien, curiosamente, se había enamorado.

¡De Andrew! Justo de ese chico… bueno, gustos son gustos y ella no podía decir mucho, ¿no? En su currículo estaban dos vampiros con alma, que no era poco…

Suspirando, Buffy dejó de escribir en su PC y la apagó. Se reclinó en su asiento, pensativa.

Hacia cuatro meses que no tenia noticias de Federico. En realidad, nadie las tenía. El vampiro se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra y nunca más había dado señales de existencia por alguna parte. Buffy no podía dejar de echarse las culpas. Sabía que en efecto, algo le había ocurrido y no era nada bueno.

-Si tan solo me hubiera escuchado – se decía a si misma.

El inquietante silencio extendido entre el muchacho y ellos había sido sumamente alarmante. Tanto, que Giles mismo organizó una suerte de búsqueda utilizando los recursos del Consejo. De mas estaba decir que no hubo ningún resultado. Ni siquiera Willow, utilizando sus poderes, pudo dar una respuesta concreta.

Buffy recordaba la noche en que su amiga pelirroja había propuesto hacer contacto con el mundo espiritual para obtener respuestas directas. Giles se había opuesto diciendo que no se debía jugar con los espíritus, pero Will había insistido en que debían, por lo menos, gastar todos los recursos posibles. Bien, el ritual fue llevado a cabo.

Willow, bajo la atenta mirada de Kennedy y de Giles mismo, había entrado en trance. La entidad que se manifestó a través de su cuerpo (un espíritu desconocido) había sugerido muy amablemente (en realidad, insultado con palabrotas) a los que presenciaban la ceremonia que se ocuparan de sus asuntos y que dejaran de entrometerse en los del otro reino.

En síntesis, un fracaso.

-Si el chico esta vivo, ignoro donde puede estar – dijo Willow, cuando se acabo el trance – Pero una cosa es muy segura, Buff… sentí algo muy grande desde el otro lado.

-¿Cómo que? – había preguntado Buffy.

La bruja pelirroja había fruncido el ceño.

-No podría decírtelo con certeza. Más bien, creo que lo que sentí es que… todo el mundo de los espíritus anda agitado por algo.

El mundo de los espíritus agitado. Giles se mostró algo preocupado cuando había oído semejante cosa. Buffy, por el contrario, más simplista, llegó a la conclusión de que si no era una amenaza, no valía la pena centrarse en eso.

…Pero…

Pero era raro.

Buffy suspiró y decidió ver un poco de tele. Encendió el aparato que se encontraba cercano a su cama. Las noticias. Puso el canal de las noticias, donde un periodista pasaba el informe del día…

-Entre otro orden de cosas, llama poderosamente la atención el terrible choque de dos trenes en Alabama – decía el periodista, leyendo de un papel ante las cámaras – Lo que llama la atención es que justamente, de todo el desastre e incendio que se desató… no hubiera ni una sola victima.

El reportero releyó el papel y miró hacia detrás de las cámaras, extrañado.

-Si, señoras y señores… el caso es que no hubo ni un solo herido siquiera. Muy extraño. Otro tema… - el reportero leyó otro papel y antes de hablar, se mostró igual de perplejo como con la noticia anterior. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó – Hubo un nuevo atentado en Irak. Un coche bomba explotó delante de un templo Islámico y dejó como saldo… ¿Ningún muerto?

Buffy enarcó una ceja, con el control remoto en la mano.

-Si, ningún muerto – el periodista releyó el papel – Los religiosos del templo dicen que se trata de un autentico milagro… incluso, abundan las curiosas historias de que… ¿Un ángel evito el desastre?

Buffy se quedo helada. Iba a cambiar de canal, pero al oír aquello…

-Claro que son solo especulaciones – se apresuró a decir el periodista – Especulaciones sin fundamento…

Un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto sacó a la Cazavampiros de su ensimismamiento. Willow venia entrando, vestida con una bata de dormir y algo nerviosa.

-Buff, perdona por molestarte a esta hora, pero… ¿Viste las noticias?

-¿Te refieres a los casos de accidentes y atentados donde no hubo ni un solo muerto?

Willow pareció confundida.

-N-No… ¿Qué canal estas viendo?

-Canal 4.

-Cambiale al 7.

Buffy obedeció. Presionó el número del canal. Era otro noticiero, pero con móviles en vivo y en directo. Un reportero estaba en plena calle en la ciudad de Nueva York, hablando ante las cámaras, rodeado de gentes con velas encendidas en sus manos que oraban ante la catedral de Saint Patrick.

-…Me encuentro aquí – decía el reportero – ante la fachada de Saint Patrick, donde una multitud se ha congregado para orar ante el fenomenal milagro ocurrido ante sus puertas exactamente hace media hora. De acuerdo a varios testigos, siete ángeles luminosos y de alas grandes, se habrían aparecido antes los fieles que oraban en su interior, para acompañarlos en los rezos. El fenómeno singular y de una profunda revelación religiosa fue presenciado incluso por nuestras cámaras hace apenas unos segundos, cuando este tenaz reportero penetró en la catedral y filmó lo que a continuación, ustedes van a ver…

El reportero hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta y miró a la cámara con los ojos vidriosos.

-Si sus hijos están ahí con ustedes, que no se vayan, acerquen a los chicos a la pantalla. Esto es algo que todos deben ver…

Buffy miró a Willow. La bruja pelirroja se encogió de hombros y ambas mujeres siguieron de cerca las imágenes que aparecían en pantalla.

Era una toma de la catedral, del interior. Cerca del enorme Cristo Crucificado, siete figuras resplandecientes, vestidas con armaduras doradas y con unas alas bellas y gigantescas, oraban arrodilladas ante la vista de cientos de personas que les rodeaban, maravilladas. Al ver aquello, Buffy se quedo helada de la emoción, lo mismo que su compañera. La imagen mostraba a los ángeles orando hasta que de a uno, se pusieron de pie, persignándose y sonriendo a los testigos del fenómeno, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

-Todo lo que han visto – retomaba el reportero – fue grabado y presenciado en vivo y en directo por este cronista y, maldita sea, ¡es real! ¡Los ángeles existen!

Buffy apagó el TV. El silencio se extendió entre las dos mujeres por un largo rato, hasta que…

-¿Quieres tomar café, Buff?

-Si, me vendría bien. Gracias.

-¿Con o sin azúcar?

-Edulcorante. Ando con la dieta.

-Ya vengo… - la bruja pelirroja salio del cuarto.

Sola en su habitación, Buffy rebuscó entre sus pertenencias nerviosamente hasta que encontró lo que tanto quería tener en semejante momento: el rosario con la cruz que Ángel le había regalado hace años.

Lo aferró fuertemente contra su pecho y miró hacia la noche que se extendía fuera, en Cleveland.

-No sé por que, pero creo saber quien esta detrás de todo esto – dijo, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**DRUSILLA (humana ahora, con alma) **

Sus grandes ojos contemplaban su reflejo en el espejo.

La imagen que éste le devolvía era la de una bonita muchacha pálida, de ojos grandes y cabello renegrido. Se encontraba en el baño, vestida con una baby doll. Hacia meses que vivía resguardada dentro del edificio del Nuevo Consejo, protegida de todo… meses desde que él había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Dru supo, cuando se enteró de la noticia, que nunca iba a volver. No al menos de la forma en que todos lo esperaban.

Mientras seguía contemplando su reflejo, rememoró como era su vida antes de conocerlo. Cuando todavía era una vampiresa sin alma, despiadada y enloquecida, que había ocasionado tantas muertes.

¡Dios, las muertes! No podía olvidarlas. No. Ahora que tenia alma, recordaba todas y cada una de las vidas que había cegado. Eran su carga de cada día… su regalo que venia incluido con el paquete de humanidad.

Se sentía mal por lo que en los últimos días que ambos habían convivido juntos, le había dicho respecto a este tema. Que él tenia la culpa… Eso era una infamia total. ¿Él, culpable?

Dios, la amaba tanto. Nunca en su vida, tanto en la de mortal como en la de vampiro, Dru había conocido a alguien que tuviera para con ella un amor así… eterno y duradero. Un amor que trascendía todo.

Él la amaba. Siempre se lo había dicho. La amaba a pesar de todo.

Pero él se había ido ahora. Dru lo sabía. Él ahora había cumplido con su destino.

Ella conocía las noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo. Había oído de las insólitas apariciones y de los casos de no muertes que se multiplicaban. Dru sabía que él estaba detrás de todo esto.

Hacia 3 años atrás, cuando él entró en su existencia, Drusilla había tenido una visión, minutos antes de atacar al que consideraba en ese momento una presa más de su sed de sangre. En la visión (que duró fugaces segundos) la chica vio algo que la paralizó y evitó que en aquella noche, terminara cometiendo su crimen.

Un ser resplandeciente, de grandes alas negras, de pie, en la cima de una montaña… un ser de ojos brillantes que tenia el mismo rostro que el jovencito al que ella estaba atacando.

Aquella era la resplandeciente visión que Dru tuvo y por la que supo que el chico era especial.

Ahora, 3 años después, sabía que en efecto, era especial.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo. Suspiró y sacó un gran peine. Se mezo el cabello negro lentamente. Recordaba lo bien que aquello se sentía. Hacia años, medio siglo en realidad, su madre solía cepillarle así el cabello. Dru consideraba aquel gesto como una expresión de cariño y de confianza mutuas. Ahora, media vida después, era el gesto más triste y melancólico que podía usar sencillamente para expresar su dolor interno.

Aquello no duró mucho. La muchacha terminó de cepillarse rápido y luego, se encaminó hacia el balcón. Afuera, Cleveland dormía apaciblemente, aprestándose para el nuevo día que pronto comenzaría.

Un viento fresco no tardó en envolverla. Era una noche calida, de verano. Dru entrecerró los ojos y tarareo una canción, mientras en el cielo, la luna llena se elevaba. Su voz, susurrante y felina, entonaba una melodía triste y depresiva, una melodía de dolor y de amor como nunca ser alguno en el mundo había compuesto.

-Había olvidado lo bella que te veías bajo la luz de la luna – dijo una voz, desde las sombras de un rincón del balcón.

Drusilla sonrió y se volvió para mirar. Un joven muchacho, de cabello negro y ahora vestido con una túnica del mismo color, larga, con una capa que ondeaba al viento de la noche, se le acercó sonriendo.

-Viniste – dijo ella, dulcemente.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? – replicó él, tiernamente, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le depositaba un calido beso en los labios – Sabes que te amo… y que nunca te dejaría.

Dru le miró directamente a los ojos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él. Para empezar, no solo la vestimenta, sino el color de su piel. Pálida cuando era un vampiro, ahora parecía resplandecer, como construida de un material ultraterreno… celestial.

Por lo demás, parecía igual, pero eso solo era una mera apariencia.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo ella. De ninguna manera era un reproche.

-Se hace difícil calcular el tiempo en medida humana de este lado – dijo él, a modo de disculpa – Pero ya estoy aquí.

Se produjo un suave silencio. Dru se apretó contra su amante y le susurró frases cariñosas en el oído, mientras miraba a la lejana luna en el horizonte.

-Desearía que reconsideraras esto – le pidió él. Que dulce que sonaba. ¿Todos los ángeles eran así? Dru no lo sabía. Aquel era el primer ángel de verdad que veía en su vida y en el que creía.

-No tengo nada que reconsiderar… - ella le miró a los ojos – He vivido mucho tiempo. Como vampiro y ahora, como humana. Si tú no estas aquí, conmigo, no me queda nada mas que hacer. Quiero ir contigo. Quiero estar a tu lado… Te amo.

Él asintió, llorando. Cuando lo hacia, las lagrimas derramadas parecían gemas preciosas. La luz de la luna hacia que aquellas lagrimas brillasen con fuerza.

-Estoy lista.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca. Le dijo que la amaba y que siempre la iba a amar, a pesar de todo. Le susurró que no tuviera miedo en ningún momento y que todo pasaría pronto. También, insistió, como no, que todavía podía dar marcha atrás con aquello…

Ella sonrió y lo apremió a que lo hiciera de una vez.

-Te amo – dijo él, abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti. ¡Te amo!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto y no respondió, el joven Vigilante que había ido a hablar con ella se preocupó. Corrió a avisarle a Giles y junto con Buffy, abrieron la puerta solo para encontrar que la habitación estaba totalmente desierta.

La ropa estaba en su sitio.

La comida estaba en la mesa.

La cama estaba totalmente echa.

Incluso, la maleta de viaje estaba todavía en el interior del closet.

La buscaron. Hicieron que todas las Cazadoras requisaran el edificio y medio Cleveland en su búsqueda, mas nunca la hallaron. Nunca hubo nada que indicase que hubiera muerto o que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

Giles sugirió ampliar el espectro de búsqueda. Buffy le dijo entonces que seria en vano.

-Él se la ha llevado, Giles. Ahora están juntos y creo que no me equivoco en decir que para siempre – dijo la Cazadora, no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Ahora estaban juntos… para siempre.

* * *

**EL SIRVIENTE DE LA MUERTE (ángel del Cielo ahora, antiguo vampiro con alma y joven escritor) **

¿Qué es la muerte?

Esa misma pregunta me hacia yo al comenzar este relato. Ahora lo sé. Como también sé que la muerte no es un final.

Para mí, fue un principio. No se crean que ser ángel es fácil. En realidad, empecé con el pie izquierdo.

Tuve una difícil tarea por venir al poco tiempo de convertirme en el ser que ahora soy. Una de las más duras fue negarme a cumplir con mi trabajo.

Oh, me preguntan si Dios sabia que todo esto iba a ocurrir. Si, es cierto. Desde antes de vernos, incluso, Dios Padre sabía lo que yo iba a elegir. Es Dios, después de todo y de acuerdo a lo que él dice, lo sabe todo…

Bueno, casi todo, como he descubierto. Ni siquiera Dios es tan perfecto.

Como fuere, Dios lo sabía. No me lo dijo para no inclinar mi decisión en esta elección, para no influirme, bah. Y también sabia que todo lo que sucedió después de mi "ascensión" iba a ocurrir.

Creo que nunca lo entenderé del todo. Dios es Dios, gente y no pretendo que lo entiendan ni ustedes. Lo cierto es que en el tiempo que le siguió a mi llegada a los Cielos, tuve que afrontar el difícil reto de convencer a los ángeles que allí moraban de ayudarme en mi tarea.

Si el mundo tenía que cambiar, debíamos trabajar todos juntos. No podía ser de otra forma. Si queríamos de alguna manera ayudar a la humanidad de verdad, debíamos "patear todos para el mismo lado".

¿Tarea sencilla? No. No lo fue. Tal y como yo sabia, hubo una gran revuelta. Mis ideas y mi forma de ver las cosas gustaron a algunos espíritus celestiales, mientras que disgustaron a otros.

Hubo discusiones, protestas, apelaciones y lamentablemente, llegamos al extremo de una gran separación.

No, no hubo una guerra de los Cielos, no otra. Dios no era partidario de eso y mucho menos yo. Digamos que el Creador me permitió desarrollar mi punto de vista y entonces, decidí comenzar a llevar la tarea al campo de acción. Hubo ángeles que me acompañaron y son los que comenzaron a salir en las noticias, haciendo cosas insólitas como evitando directamente los desastres o apareciendo ante las personas para dar testimonios de Fe.

No, no acabábamos con el libre albedrío. El regalo de Dios a la Humanidad seguía curiosamente intacto, pero era hora de que el mundo supiera que en cierta forma, estábamos allí, con ellos, para ayudarles.

Esto es lo que respecta a mi relación con el Reino de los Cielos. Ahora, pasemos a asuntos más cercanos…

El texto que están leyendo fue escrito por mí mucho después de que todo esto aconteciera. Creía justo dejar de mi puño y letra testimonio de todo lo que he vivido. Como ángel del Cielo, puedo corporizarme nuevamente y adquirir aspecto sólido y humano sin ningún problema. Mientras escribo esto, me encuentro nuevamente en el interior de la habitación 314 del hotel Chandler en Nueva York. El día afuera es soleado (gracias a algunos buenos amigos míos de por allá arriba que apoyan mis ideas) y el clima es agradable.

Intento hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir. Mi plan básico fue remitir las actividades del Sirviente de la Muerte. Ya les dije, negarme a hacer mi trabajo.

Oh, los accidentes pasan, no puedo yo evitarlo y no sé si Dios tiene que ver con ello, pero digamos que mi "truco" para que mi plan funcione es, literalmente, "mirar para otro lado". ¿El resultado? Bien. Suele pasar algo muy gracioso: La gente sale salva y sana.

¿Qué tal? Sana y salva. Y la verdad es que la sensación de bienestar que esto me produce es increíble.

Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar de titulo. Sirviente de la Muerte… creo que ahora voy a ser "Sirviente de la Vida".

Si, suena lindo, ¿no creen? El Sirviente de la Vida.

Soñar no cuesta nada.

¿Dru? ¿Preguntan por Dru? Que listos son, queridos lectores.

Solo les diré esto: ELLA ESTA BIEN.

Y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto. Y si, también esta viva y muy feliz.

La verdad es que esta historia podría finalizar con broche de oro aquí y no me quejaría de ello, pero hay algo más. Una anécdota mas que tengo que contarles y que creo que les gustaría oír.

Si se la quieren perder, allá ustedes, gente… si quieren saber, solo pasen nomás, al siguiente párrafo después del siguiente punto.

* * *

El lugar: un callejón al lado del hotel Hyperion.

El momento: la noche, con una lluvia torrencial de fondo.

Las 4 figuras se juntaron casi a pesar de ellos mismos en el lugar acordado. A su alrededor, el cielo parecía conspirar en su contra, vomitando grandes gotas de lluvia y rayos, mezclados con centellas.

Dos de ellos eran vampiros con alma; el tercero era humano totalmente y la cuarta… bien, todavía me cuesta identificarla. Digamos que la cuarta es un ser de otra clase, de una clase diferente.

Los cuatro estaban agotados por la reciente batalla final que habían afrontado. W&H no existía mas y en el proceso, muchos conocidos y amigos queridos habían muerto. No había tiempo para llorar por sus perdidas ni lamentarse pensando por ellos, el peligro no había terminado.

-Wesley esta muerto – declaró Illyria, en un rincón del callejón. Arriba, un trueno surcó el cielo.

Ángel y Spike se miraron, consternados y dolidos. Cerca de ambos, Charles Gunn jadeaba mortalmente herido.

-Suena mal… suena muy mal, peach – dijo Spike, mirando de soslayo al muchacho negro – Gunn no va a poder aguantar. Hay que llevarlo al hospital.

-No hay tiempo para hospitales – declaró Ángel, mirando hacia la entrada del callejón – Ya están aquí.

Gritos, gruñidos, berridos. De repente, un ejército de demonios guerreros emergió de las sombras cercanas. Ángel levantó su espada, a la defensiva.

-Gente, creo que vamos a tener que pelear.

-Genial… justo ahora – jadeó Gunn, poniéndose de pie de manera trabajosa. La herida que tenia seguía sangrando y mucho.

-Muy bien, llegamos hasta aquí… ¿Qué mas da? – Spike se paró al lado de Ángel, mirando al ejército de demonios que se acercaban con sus armas listas para acabarlos. Con la vista calculó a cientos y cientos de guerreros por cabeza – Yo quiero los de la izquierda.

-Supongo que entonces me dejas los de la derecha a mí – la fría voz de Illyria sonaba decidida. Se volvió hacia Gunn – Es un gusto luchar a tu lado.

El moreno sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo… mismo digo.

Ángel sonrió tristemente. De todo su grupo, solo aquellos tres quedaban.

-¿Y tu, peach?

Un rugido interrumpió la charla. Una especie de dragón había descendido directamente delante de ellos, en el callejón, rugiendo ferozmente. Era la manifestación viviente de los enfurecidos Socios Mayores que buscaban venganza.

-Genial. ¿Quién invitó a Godzilla a la fiesta? – murmuró Gunn, temblando.

El dragón, junto con los ejércitos de demonios se acercaban peligrosamente ahora, rodeándolos. El final iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

-Yo quiero matar al dragón.

Esto no lo había dicho ni Ángel ni Spike ni Gunn y mucho menos, Illyria. Los cuatro se miraban confundidos. De hecho, aquella noche la confusión se había extendido mucho ya, por lo que decidí dejar de bromear y mucho menos, dejar de observar, y emergí de la parte trasera del callejón, ante la vista de todos.

-Perdonen… ¿Llego tarde? – pregunté, sonriendo.

-Mira peach… creo que tenemos compañía – dijo Spike, enarcando una ceja, divertido.

-Si que tienen un gran lío por acá – comenté, mirando a los enemigos que se acercaban - ¿Necesitan una manito?

-Nos vendría bien ahora – dijo Ángel, algo sorprendido, pero sonriendo también divertido.

Asentí. Señalé al cielo. Los cuatro miraron en esa dirección.

Los ejércitos de demonios seguían acercándose, con el dragón a la cabeza, pero entonces, un relámpago cayó del cielo nublado contra la Bestia, haciéndola estallar en cientos de pedazos.

Los demonios que la acompañaban se pararon en seco, perplejos, y miraron al cielo. La lluvia había cesado de repente.

-Chicos… Creo que este final si lo van a adorar – dije, parándome entre Ángel y Spike, con una espada en mano – Acá viene la caballería.

Las nubes se abrieron de repente. Cientos y cientos de ejércitos celestiales, de ángeles alados vestidos con armaduras y con lanzas y espadas llameantes en manos irrumpieron en el campo de batalla, al grito de guerra, listos para el combate final.

Ángel sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de los enemigos.

-Muy bien… Creo, amigos míos, que es hora de que tengamos un bonito final, ¿no les parece? – pregunté, y entonces levanté la espada, elevando mis alas negras al cielo.

_…Y la guerra final comenzó entonces…_

**FIN**


End file.
